Only The Very Best
by MelodySongSinger
Summary: Set in the missing days in Gondor, something is watching over the Ringbearer but does it mean him harm? Chapter 23!! uploaded...
1. Only the Very Best...

Disclaimers: I own Nothing! Not the characters, not the setting, not the computer I'm writing this story on, Not the clothes I am wearing, Not the house I live in…not that kind of disclaimer? …oh right! I am making NO profits from this story.  
  
Oh yeah, just before I get on with this I wanna say that this is my first story that I have had the guts to put up on here, Any reviews would be really helpful, If you think its worth going on with please say so, thankyou. Oh yeah, and I'd like to apologise to all of the characters now before I put them through loads of stuff I haven't thought of yet, and If you think by the end of this story you know where it is going…don't bet on it!  
  
**********************************  
  
1.1.1 "No one can have more than their due  
  
1.1.1.1 I wanted Life  
  
1.1.1.2 I wanted You"  
  
The words echoed distantly around the large chamber, settling on the sleeping form hidden in the rich folds of the bed linen. Outside the air was still, heavy, thick with the smell of burning corpses, the taste of battle lingered in the air.  
  
With the whisper of words long forgotten the tiny figure stirred uneasily. To the men and women who moved through the chamber the body belonged to someone almost otherworldly, to the owner of the voice, the spirit within was desired more.  
  
The heavy door opened slowly allowing the woman access; she stopped by the foot of the bed watching her charge, noticing the skeletal frailness and translucent skin that covered the body. She had seen first hand the shock and fear on the faces of those who had seen him last, heard the muttered words and fearful glances. The descriptions she had heard from the men who had ridden with the Steward's son did not do justice to the sight before her.  
  
Gathering her breath she stepped closer to the bed feeling the air grow tight about her, the presence was there, as fearful and cruel as ever. She had spoken of it to no one, even in these times with the Great War behind them many refused to listen to talk of evil.  
  
Her pulse quickening steadily she stepped closer reaching down to feel for life beneath the skin the air became electric. Scared to the point of terror her fingers brushed the icy skin, feeling a pulse beneath them she turned and hurried for the door. As soon as it closed the suspicious look of the guard met her eyes,  
  
"I'm never goin' back in there…Mary was right, there's somethin' not right, I don't care what the King says I'm not settin foot back in there not if the Dark Lord himself was chasin me"!  
  
With those words she ran from the house of healing, the sound of her shoes clattering on the stone as left.  
  
The guard's gaze moved back to the door. The Ring Bearer had been resting in that room now for eight days, nine of the women sent to care for him ran from the room having done what they had been sent to do and vowing not to step inside that door again. The guards had been able to keep the women's fears from the King and his companions this long, but his demands to see the Hobbit were growing by the day. Only by the Healer's calm words were they able to keep him away, but he would not neglect his friend for long, he knew that. The guard's eyes watched the handle, he had been in there once and felt something there, evil, true evil, but not toward the Ring Bearer but to those who would care for him…Men, they had taken something from it, something…precious. 


	2. No Other Interest...

Dawn broke over the land of Gondor and light slipped through the space in the window and left a golden imprint on the edge of the large bed. All else in the room was still, silent, heavy only the light breathing disturbed the air. A soft uneasy sound from the frail body lying in the murky light and in the darkness away from the window a deep shadow waited, watched over the Ring Bearer, precious…precious he was to it.  
  
"Only the Very Best…"  
  
*********  
  
Beroun, the guard outside the Hobbit's door, walked closer to his companion. Never yet had he seen the King or his companions close, now the Guards were being called to explain the rumours to the King himself.  
  
The voices all around were talking, ahead on the throne the King stood deep in conversation with the wizard Gandalf, as they drew near they heard some snatches of conversation between the two.  
  
"He has been through much yet…that he should suffer here is too much…he has saved us and I will not leave him to this…I should not have left him this long…"  
  
The words stopped when the King's steely gaze fell on them.  
  
"I have heard all that has been said, you have both kept watch over him, has anyone entered the chamber that you have not reported?"  
  
The King's voice was soft, worried and suspious of the men. As he spoke Gandalf turned, his eyes burned in to the two guards, watching them as the first guard spoke taking in the man's appearance,  
  
dark hair streaked through with grey, light grey eyes looking nervously into the Elessar's his battle hardened face earnest as he told of the voices whispering within the chamber, words he could not understand some what seemed to come from within his own head in a language he did not know, but always that feeling of unease, not cold but heat coming from within the chamber, so unlike all of the rooms within the city, the coolness permeating every inch of the rooms. As he spoke Gandalf felt his sense of misgiving growing, something was not right, his gaze stole over past Elessar and the rest of the Fellowship who stood silently worry etched on to each of their faces, for a second he studied each of them in turn. Gimli, strong, defiant that anything should touch Frodo, Legolas, tall his strong face showing concern and his clear blue eyes distant, searching as Gandalf himself was for anything not right. Minas Tirith has been untouched by the evil that had taken her sister city, and now that the evil was vanquished to see it start to make its presence felt here was disturbing. It was like river water, dirty, that had drained in to the earth only to move to somewhere new, untouched…innocent. Innocent, that word moved around in his brain, evil seemed drawn to innocence, first Bilbo, the Shire, then Frodo and now Minas Tirith. Not Minas Tirith, a voice in his head whispered, the evil had come with Frodo, it had been felt nowhere else. Shuddering he turned back to the faces of the Hobbits realising he had not been listening to the guards description. Quickly he tuned back in to the conversation, "…The women have been without sleep my Lord…th, they have been caring long for the Hobbit, they are tired overwrought my Lord…" Gandalf looked at the man speaking, nervous his hands playing with the long belt hung about his waist…afraid, by all things good, the man was afraid, not of Aragorn but someone else…no, something else, lurking, hiding in the shadows, nothing more than a shadow itself, jealous, bitter and full or anger and hatred *but what of? Frodo has been alone days now without his friends protection, and shadow however small could have harmed him before now…there is something I am not seeing…* As these thoughts ran through Gandalf's mind his eye was drawn to a small movement and whisper in the crowd. Merry stood by the throne still clad in his uniform, his brown eyes worried, small hands clutching tightly the silver tray he carried, the goblets still full of wine listening intently to the words of the guards, and beside him Pippin stared with the same curiousity that he had shown eversince the beginning. Once again Gandalf was struck with the strength of the Hobbits, for ones so small in stature they had coped with the horrors of the war with little more outward signs than nightmares, *the resilience of their spirits is amazing* Gandalf mused quietly.  
  
Aragorn turned to the Wizard, calm grey met troubled blue ones.  
  
"I think it is past time we visited our friend" Aragorn said, his voice clam determined but with an edge of worry that upset the mood the King had meant to have shown. In secret Aragorn was more worried than he had shown, Sauron himself lived still, that much he knew, the Ring's destruction would only lessen his power in the mortal world make him nothing more than a … shadow! Quickly Aragorn strode toward the door out of the Great Hall, fear growing with each second, praying he was not too late. 


	3. Down, down to hell for I don't care...

"This is too high a price to pay…"  
  
The halls were silent, cool and dark, wreathed and shadows and dark doorways. Nothing moved and nothing was heard, as if the world outside had faded and left the House of Healing alone as a monument.  
  
Aragorn paused at the entrance way, waiting…but not sure what for. Gandalf's hand on his shoulder caused him to look in to the Wizards eyes, calm but wary, his suspicions were correct and this scared Aragorn more than any of his private nightmares did. Despite their protests Gandalf had persuaded the Hobbits to remain behind, the fewer peoples there were the greater the chance of their entering without disturbing…It.  
  
Aragorn pushed forward past the doorway his boots making a sound on the stone, breaking the silence. Almost without warning noises could be heard, voices talking quietly, men moving on the upper levels doors being closed. It was unnerving and confirmed his suspicions, something was here that should not be here, something that should have left this earth long ago. He refused to believe in Sauron, the spirit of the undead Lord was too strong, and had no ties to the mortal plane anymore, the Ring was gone, his kingdom failed and his minions dead or captured. This was not Sauron, but something like him…there was a clue he was missing a link…and maybe here was the place to find it.  
  
Legolas watched the King, a Ranger of old and wise beyond his line, pause at the doorway, sensing what he felt, the dwelling of the beast, a creature of darkness. Galdalf felt it too, the wizard was cautious in his steps, anxious not to alert it to his presence. Of all of them Gimli was the only walking in to this with no knowledge of what or who he was about to face, at this Legolas paused, for all of their friendship he never doubted Gimli's abilities but this was not about the fight, no axe would win this battle of that he was sure but the dwarf would follow where Gandalf and Legolas lead, he trusted them with his life…  
  
The second floor was warmer than the first, sunlight came through the windows, dappling shapes on the stone walls, drawing a shiver from Aragorn. The heat here made him more cautious, it was late afternoon and even the sun did not warm these corridors as much at the height of day.  
  
"Where is Sam?" The thought came to his mind, surprised he had not thought of the hobbit Aragorn stopped and turned in to one of the rooms, looking at the nurse within he asked her.  
  
"Oh, he was put in to one the rooms by the Ring Bearer, when we tried to take him to one of the larger chambers he started struggling Sire, he wouldn't leave him." Her dark grey eyes were clear as she answered, she had not felt it.  
  
Aragorn left quietly and headed for Frodo's room, as they drew closer he noticed a figure move in the corner, Legolas' bow was in his hands and strung before they could blink, only Gandalf's upheld hand stopped him from firing. The figure moved in to the light, Sam, Legolas marvelled at the change in him, his strong body thinner and head high on the alert for trouble, he turned to the company, he was calmer, more worldly wise than the last time he had seen him. As Sam turned to step to Frodo's door a whisper, echo of a voice drifted through the hallway, strong but distant, the malevolence was palpable in the atmosphere and the temperature rose again as the sun began to set leaving bloody trails on the white floors, the light becoming redder leading to Frodo's door and the voice began again, less distant and the hairs on Legolas' arms stood on end, misgiving growing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Now they're taking you away…"  
  
The shadows moved the tip touching the gilded handles on the door, turning the metal in to liquid fire.  
  
The guards on the door had drawn their weapons and only waited for their King's command to destroy whatever lingered within.  
  
"Sam! We thought you were resting" Aragorns voice called, loud and fearful in the short corridor.  
  
"I felt something…not right" Sam answered not turning to them, his voice softer than the man's. As the sun dipped below the distant horizon the atmosphere became electric and the heat increased. Gandalf felt something change and moved quickly toward the door, Aragorn beside him with Legolas clutching his bow and Gimli with his axe ready to strike as soon as the doors opened. But before any of them could reach him, Sam reached out to the handles and moved to turn it, before pulling his arm away with a cry of pain, Gandalf caught him and looked at it, the metal was as hot as it looked, the imprint branded into Sam's large hand, the flesh red and smarting, before he could order Sam to seek help the hobbit had pulled away and gripped the burning metal again and with a scream of agony wrenched the door open… 


	4. And Once, Only Once Did I Lose Control.....

"Might as well take me…"  
  
As the doors thumped open a wave of heat crashed in to them, Legolas sprang forward ready to shoot, every nerve in his body tingling.  
  
The room was empty all but for a large bed against the far wall and in the middle lay a small body, Frodo.  
  
The window was open to the air, outside the sun had set leaving the room in ghostly shadow.  
  
Stepping past Legolas, who's eyes scanned the room searching for something that should not have been there, Gangalf moved across the stone floor toward Frodo, all at once the tension in the air grew again. Gandalf stopped, only steps away from the figure in the bed and took a moment to take in the face of the hobbit he had known for a lifetime, Frodo's lifetime.  
  
A stream of silver fell through the window landing on the coverlet and bathing Frodo's face in moonlight, turning his skin as white as alabaster and stretching it tightly over his cheekbones. The eye sockets were black and deeply sunken, but despite his skeletal appearance the greatest shock to Gandalf were the long streaks of silver running through Frodo's dark hair. *He, out of us all, has suffered more than any creature should have to in one lifetime, and how much is there that we have yet to find out?*  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
From the shadows it watched, feeling them drawing closer to that which it held dear. They are right outside the door! They must not be allowed to take him away again, they must be stopped. It reached out to the door handle and felt it glow with heat, felt the pain of the most hated one of them all as it touched the metal letting go with a cry of pain, in the bed Frodo cried out in shock and fear. These creatures must be disposed of quickly, they were causing pain to Him, the one it most wanted to protect, its anger grew again as it felt the hobbit's hand touch the metal and turn it despite his agony, quickly it withdrew back, they would not take him away again, they would not!  
  
It watched from the shadows as the man dressed in white stepped in to the room and started to move toward the ringbearer. Not again, they would be removed, but it was weak, its earlier movements weakening it, the connection from the realm of shadows to the ringbearer was weak yet but it would grow strong again and take back what was rightfully its. As its anger sugerged the man stopped and began to study Frodo's face, a look of pain and pity in its eyes, and suddenly the head turned and looked straight at it…  
  
  
  
******************  
  
The heat was all around him, but it had been growing stronger for days now, and the voices…whispering, calling him again, the Ring was gone but the ties that bound Frodo to it's master were too strong, Sauron's voice had started calling him as he slept as he had entered Mordor, the closer they came the stronger the voice had become. When the ring was destroyed it stopped, silence…it was almost worse than the words in his head. Sam had begun to suspect after Cirith Ungol, Frodo had cried out in his sleep, words in the ancient tongue, a tongue even Elrond and Gandalf would not speak. Sam had been taken away, he was close still, but something was in the way, a voice he knew, a darkness he recognised. Suddenly Frodo felt pain, in his hands, Sam's pain, fading slowly suddenly it shot up his arms like fire but the darkness withdrew lingering in his mind like a shadow in the background. Someone was coming to him, coming to get him! Gandalf! As he drew near Frodo felt the shadow growing again and the air in his lungs began to burn. Gandalf stopped and the shadow waited but as Frodo felt the wizards pitying gaze pointed towards him he felt the wizard's attention move, drawn to something else…and the shadow lunged…  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Legolas felt it, knew where it was he turned quickly and raised his bow but realised that this was no mortal enemy, no arrows would harm a creature of darkness, not one as strong as this. From the black fires of eternal darkness this shadow had returned, but what for?  
  
The shadow reached out toward the wizard as Gandalf moved quickly to Frodo's bedside, before he could reach him Gandalf felt himself pushed back, away from his friend. Sam let out a yell and ran toward Frodo and the shadow repelled Sam with more strength, knocking him back in to the corridor and in to Gimli. Aragorn rushed to Gandalf's side.  
  
"Come my friend, it is time to leave, we have found our enemy, now we must find out what we are fighting"  
  
Aragorn pulled Gandalf to his feet and out of the door, Legolas went with them, watching it, visible to the naked eye like an oily smear that no starlight shone theough, black but indistinct a wall between them and Frodo.  
  
As they moved out in to the corridor Aragorn grasped the handles and pulled the doors closed, realising that he felt no heat. Sam stood, white faced against the wall watching them, his hands outstretched, burned, large tears of pain swimming in his brown eyes. Legolas knelt beside the hobbit and took his arms in his hands, examined the wounds and looked to Aragorn.  
  
To the guards surprise the King knelt down and swept the hobbit up in his arms being careful to mind his hands, Aragorn turned to the guards.  
  
"Let no-one but myself or Gandalf in to this room."  
  
The guards nodded and took back their positions, Gandalf looked at Aragorn…  
  
"Come, my friend, we have much to discuss."  
  
And with those words the company headed back to the hall, fear writhing in each stomach at what they had just seen. Gandalf felt a deep terror of which he had never known, for how do you defeat that which you cannot fight?  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
They had tried to take him away! The wizard had discovered him when he knocked him away, for a split instant the wizard's mind had entered his and known.  
  
The shadow moved back to its place beside the bed. He had screamed everytime he repelled them, soon he would have to move the little one in to a deep sleep, that he might wake when it was safe. When those who had taken him away were gone and the lands of Middle Earth cleansed of each worthless creature, but one…a light, shinning in its purity despite the filth it had been submerged with, once he had had his light safely away. But his creatures were careless, they let one of Them in. They had been punished.  
  
If the hobbit had not come he could have had all that he desired, the Ring and it Bearer. 


	5. They can put me anywhere, and throw away...

"Frodo is safe"  
  
Aragorn turned to Gandalf, the wizards eyes were troubled.  
  
"It is not Frodo who is in danger, but those who care about him."  
  
Aragorn turned his head away, Legolas' eyes met his. The elf stood against the wall, palms flat against the stone only a few feet away stood Gimli, cradling his axe in his hands, head downcast and his eyes hidden. As soon as they had reached the room Aragorn had called for the healers, Sam had collapsed on the way, his sensitive hands burned and weeping. They were treating him now in the next room, they could not chance that an attempt on Sam's life would be made.  
  
Aragorn's eyes lifted back to meet Gandalf's. He stood in the window, silver moonlight streaming through the opening bathing his face in an otherworldly glow, but Gandalfs normaly solid façade was crumbling, fear was etching itself into his lined face. He had not told them everything.  
  
"Gandalf, I have trusted you before, with my life, tell me…what is…it?" Aragorn's voice floated to him.  
  
The wizard turned to face them, Gimli stopped gripped his axe and raised his eyes to meet his. Legolas watched silent, suspecting already, *he is sharp, this one…I shall have to watch him* And finally to Aragorn's eyes, steel grey, strong ready to fight. *How will he fight this I wonder?*  
  
The fire in the grate crackled and spat as the four friends faced each other, waiting for a name, *a name, they need to know who, or what, every ancient evil has a name, even this one, but if I tell them will it change them?*  
  
Gandalf opened his mouth to speak, but heard something. Aragorn heard it too, Legolas, all three turned to face the fire…The flames moved but there was no sound, the crackling of the logs was gone…silent. Then a whisper like a breath of wind moved around the room, a voice lingering, cold like death and hot with decay and subtle menace. A warning, Time had run out.  
  
*This is the way he should remain…*  
  
Gandalf's head snapped to face theirs,  
  
"Sauron…Sauron is here, and he wants Frodo, alive and safe."  
  
As he spoke, the spell was broken, the fire roared with life, children's voices from outside the window.  
  
"But, bu, but…the Dark Lord is gone, he died with the Ring's destruction, did he not?"  
  
Gimli spluttered, the blood draining out of his face. Legolas watched Gandalf carefully as Gimli asked the wizard for another choice, another option.  
  
"No, Gimli, The Ring merely tied Sauron to our plane of existence, when the Ring was destroyed he was sent back to the spiritual plane. Sauron is not a living being, he has no heart to pierce or blood to bleed, a creature of the darkness he is."  
  
Legolas finished, Gimli's hands grasping the shaft of the axe with white knuckles tightened again as he spoke the question on the minds of all present.  
  
"If the Ring tied him to the mortal plane, and the Ring is no more…what is tying him here now?"  
  
"Frodo"  
  
They all turned to the door where Sam stood, shaking, his brown eyes sunken as he answered.  
  
"Frodo, he's whats holding him here now."  
  
Gandalf swept over to Sam and knelt in front of him and their eyes met.  
  
"How do you know this, Samwise tell me!"  
  
Gandalf's voice shook, but Sam only blinked and sighed sadly.  
  
"Back before the Ring was destroyed, when Mr. Frodo was asleep he would talk, not much but it sounded like sometimes he was trying to have this talk with someone who wasn't there, at first I thought it was the strain, of takin the Ring. But after we got out from that tower I heard him, he was just like holding the Ring and he was looking somewhere but he wasn't seein, if you take my meaning…He was seeing something that wasn't there. It was always the same direction, even when we were facing somewheres else, he would turn and look. That's all I know, after the Ring was gone he just went back to being Mr Frodo, he didn't look for that place no more."  
  
Sam hung his head, he knew what it meant.  
  
"King Elessar, Your people need you now. Elrond is not far from here, he has fought Sauron before, he knows Sauron's strength…we will need him."  
  
Aragorn looked at the wizard carefully, before turning to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, you ride swift, take a horse, find Elrond, bring him here."  
  
"Alone! Legolas, bring only Elrond…if Arwen follows, distaster could befall us all."  
  
Legolas looked from the King to Gandalf, Aragorn's face had hardened at Gandalf's words. With one final look between them he turned and left the room at a run.  
  
"Now we can do nothing but wait…"  
  
*And yet, it is not clear to me…Sauron cannot touch the land of the mortal alone…I am missing something vital…* Gandalf turned back to the window, Sam moved on to one of the chairs while Aragorn moved to the fire and Gimli…paced.  
  
All the while the fireplace crackled, spreading heat throughout the room…  
  
*Down, down to hell for I don't care…they can put me anywhere and throw away the key…*  
  
For He watched, and listened and planned…  
  
  
  
************************  
  
A quick thankyou to everyone who has reviewed my work, you alone give me a reason to carry on ( 


	6. This is the way he should remain...

Dawn broke over Minas Tirith, golden light warming the land. *It all looks so harmless* thought Sam sadly, the bandages around his hands were soft, he'd woken in time to see the damage before the linen strips had been put on, the skin was blood red, dark and oozing liquid, and hard, even to move his hands to hold the cup last night nearly made him scream,  
  
*I hate being a burden, specially now…I ain't no good to no one, I can't help Mister Frodo, they won't let me near him, that never stopped me befores…but now he ain't in danger, I can feel it…but he's scared and it makes my heart bleed more than the pain in me hands to know that I can't comfort him this time*  
  
The door creaked open and Sam spun round to see Pippin standing in the doorway, pale faced and shoulders stooped.  
  
"erm, sorry to, ah, interrupt you, but I thought, erm, that maybe you, ah…"  
  
Sam looked at him sadly, all throughout the quest Pippin had been told off for his clumsiness, reminded that he had been warned not to come. He'd felt left out and useless almost every step of the way, until Gondor…here, he'd been special, needed…and now he was being left out again.  
  
"Sam, what is going on? I've asked everyone and all they do is say that everything is be fine, but I know it's not…something is going on with Frodo and I need to know" Pippin's back had straighten and eyes blazed, watching the gardner on the bed, his hands were balled in white strips, his face still pale, thin, thinner than he should have been. As he watched Sam opened his mouth to reply but, taking a breath he sighed softly and turned away. Pippin felt the anger in him begin to boil, he wasn't normally a very emotional hobbit but he was curious and hated been treated like a child. Turning around he took hold of the handle and stepped outside in to the hallway pulling the door closed with a might bang, and started walking, his mind lost too deep in his own thoughts to know where he was going, abrubtly he stopped. Facing a tall dark wood door, he turned around to see where he had come from and found himself staring down a long passageway with no windows, another set of doors stood at the end, one pushed slightly open where he had walked in. Turning back to the door in front of him he found his curiosity raised and reached out his hand to the iron handle, and paused as his fingertips brushed it, it was warm…iron should not have been warm…not down here where it was cold and dark, a chill ran down his spine with a thousand legs making his hand begin to tremble, but he couldn't resist reaching out again and grasping the warm metal and turning it, but to his surprise it wouldn't open, there were no locks or key holes just the one handle, pitting all of his strength against it, Pippin pushed again and felt the door move, almost against it's will. Stepping back he clenched and unclenched his fists and stepped back up to the door and pushed it again, opening just enough for him to squeeze through.  
  
The room was black but like the handle the air was warm. No light brightened it from within, but someone had been here not long before and that thought tempted Pippin to take another step in the room, and another and another. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the murk and he began to see shapes around the edge of the room, cluttered mostly in corners, for the room was square and in the centre stood a large plinth of dark smooth stone covered with a cloth. Pippin himself found himself drawn to it, but even as he stepped closer something inside started warning him that this was not right. If Aragorn had gone to all of this trouble to hide this in here then there must be a good reason, but even those worried thought nagging at him could not stop his feet as he stepped closer, pausing before it, he took a breath and reached out his hand  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Darkness, warm and cloudy. How many days have passed I wonder? He is waiting, still here, calling to me…His voice has been with me so long that I begin to forget everything else, I try to remember where I am…but it is easier to relax in to sleep. Something happened, before, they were here, calling me, I wanted to go to them, but…I couldn't, he told me that going back would hurt…I don't want to hurt anymore, he said if I stayed here I would be safe…I want to be safe…but safe from what? Something is whispering the answers to me, but the voice is so far away that I can't hear it…that voice…I know it…from somewhere…before…my voice? No, someone else's a voice I know better than my own, it belongs to someone dearer to me than life itself…from before…  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Hot, Sam sat on the edge of the bed looking at the liquid in the jug, beads of cold water slid down the side of the metal pitcher, the glass lay on the floor, broken, shards lay glittering in the bright light sending rainbow- like reflections dancing on the walls.  
  
Hurt, he had gotten so hot that he decided that he could take the pain of lifting the glass and scooping some of the liquid in to it. At first it felt like bolts of lightening racing up his arms every time he tried to move his fingers but slowly he took the glass in his bandaged hands, and gritting his teeth he leant over to lower the glass in to pitch and then one of his hands went numb, the glass slipped from his hand and hit the corner of the small table and shattered, each piece tinkling gently as it hit the stone.  
  
Even as he watched, his other hand went numb, falling back to his side, the palm hit his knee, flinching as he expected to feel agony race through his body, his eyes were drawn to the reflections on the wall, twinkling.  
  
No pain. No feeling. Even the pretty shapes on the wall didn't make him smile as they used to. Numb. Like sleeping.  
  
Maybe this was what Frodo had felt while they went deeper in to Mordor, no feeling, not even hurt or fear…just silence.  
  
Even as he sat there watching the light dance on the walls, the small fire in the grate flickered and grew stronger…its time was almost here…  
  
*Never feeling any pain…*  
  
  
  
(Thankyous go out to everyone for sticking with me through this, hopefully the next chapter should be up tomorrow or later tonight. I've already begun planning the next story, but I won't start work on it until this one is finished, not long now…) 


	7. Night is drawing very near...

*Never feeling any pain…*  
  
Gandalf the White stood on the battlements surrounding Minas Tirith, the air was warm and the light of the sun seemed to mock his worry of the shadows, but Gandalf had long ago learned that appearances could be deceiving. The warm breeze blew over him, and for a second he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to relax. Softly, a voice whispered in his ear  
  
*Never feeling any pain…never growing old…*  
  
The words were spoken in to his ear and he could almost feel the hot breath of the speaker brush against his ear. Startled, he turned around to find himself alone, cursing his lack of vigilance he turned back, anxious for a sign of the elves. The wind began to blow again, this time he heard footsteps, and whispers. The words were in the Black tongue, enticing and calling, the person drew near. Gandalf could almost taste the anticipation in the air. Turning back to the building he realised his own stupidity.  
  
Disaster walked close on the heals of the ignorant.  
  
Sauron was calling…  
  
And he ran, hoping he wasn't too late…  
  
******************  
  
The fight was drawing nearer, and soon he would be strong enough to take back all that he had been denied. The Ringbearer was falling deeper in to the sleep, soon he would be safe, safe enough for Him to risk moving beyond. This hobbit, he had met before, it was easy to draw him to the doorway for he had been prepared when he had last looked through into the world of shadows. His curiosity was the final key.  
  
Darkness is my home, and Fire is my weapon, using both I will break free, these mortal beings are easy to destroy, fire will burn the living flesh from their bones, torturing their minds to madness, Middle Earth will Burn in the Darkness.  
  
I have waited a millennia, I have borne one fool after the other to reach this place and now the trap is almost ready to spring…  
  
The gateway is ready to open.  
  
***************  
  
Pippin reached up and took the fabric in his hand, it was cold, cold as ice. The feel of it shocked him and he dropped it, all around him the air hissed and it began to grow hot, fear began to roil in his stomach and he realised what he was doing. He turned to go, certain that he would never leave the room alive, and cursed again his stupidity.  
  
Three steps away from the door he stopped, not knowing why, he wheeled around began to walk back to the black marble plinth, as he drew near he watched as his arm reached out toward the fabric ready to tear it off.  
  
Behind Pippin the door was pushed open and hit the wall with the sound of thunder, light falling across the floor Pippin stopped, the voices had stopped, voices he didn't remember hearing, words he couldn't understand. With a gasp of shock Pippin fell to the floor shivering. Gandalf watched, knowing how close they had come to losing. As Pippin hit the floor Gandalf swept forward and lifted him up, the air had turned cold, here in the vaults of the city the doors were kept shut, and no light reached these rooms. This was the reason they had chosen it. Down here the Palantir was shrouded and with no light it slept. Anyone staring in to the remaining Palantiri would move past Gondor, for it saw only light.  
  
But this was not the Stone that Aragorn brought with him out of Orthanc, this was Denethor's Palantir, the old steward had died clutching it to his breast as he burned in the flames of his pyre.  
  
Suddenly it began to come clear to Gandalf and holding Pippin closer to him he wheeled away and left the room, closing the door behind him leaving the room in darkness.  
  
  
  
(sorry this one is so short, but this is where it starts to hot up, pardon the pun! Thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed, I'm writing this for you guys, special thanks to Mainframe-I think I might be able to surprise you, I hope ;), RachelStoneBreaker-sometimes I don't even know who's thinking what, I promise to clean it all up after its finished. Huge thanks to everyone, this story was only gonna be nine chapters but I think its gonna end up more like 29! Sorry in advance) 


	8. Now I feel a cold decay crawling over me...

Safe…  
  
I don't think I've ever been this safe…  
  
Hot…  
  
I feel like I'm melting…  
  
The sun is shining on me…  
  
My eyes are heavy…  
  
I'll look later…  
  
Sam'll…  
  
Sam…  
  
…  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Sam lay back on the bed, his eyes open, watching the ceiling lights twinkling. *So quiet, peaceful…*  
  
The door creaked open, Legolas head slipped in and met the wave of heat, stepping back he noticed Sam laying on the bed, he looked like a corpse, just laid out. Legolas pushed the door open further, *I would but let him sleep, but something is not right*.  
  
The fire in grate crackled and flickered, *odd that a fire should be lit now*, as he stepped over to Sam he felt the glass break under his feet and the nerves in his neck began to tingle. Reaching over swiftly, Legolas sat down by the hobbit.  
  
"Samwise, I need you to come with me". Looking in to the unconscious hobbit's eyes he could see the mist in them, as if he were looking past the elf. Turning his head Legolas looked up to the ceiling and saw the lights reflected on the broken glass. Shivering, he took hold of the hobbit's body and lifted him. As he moved towards the doorway he felt something behind him and every nerve urged him not to look back and leave now.  
  
Pulling the door closed behind him Legolas urged one of the guards over and warned him to keep watch on the doorway, knowing the elf's position the guard straightened his back and stood beside the door.  
  
*He grows stronger, but what is his interest in Samwise*? Wondered the elf. Turning out of the corridor he headed for the main chamber, there Lord Elrond waited.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
The time is almost here, the exchange is prepared. His soul for mine, my freedom.  
  
He sleeps now, surrenders, when he next wakes he will be where he was born to be…eversince I have learned of his existence he has become precious. The ring and it's bearer tied to me.  
  
He was safe! I had found him in time, and then this…hobbit, takes him away…My Orcs were punished, their blood ran free until It was taken from me.  
  
Then I became the fire and fell in to the fire. The hobbit will suffer for his crime.  
  
And yet, my Light is pure…to stay with Men, and their weaknesses would sully him.  
  
My doorway is nearly open, and then I will have him back and all of Middle Earth will pay for it's crimes…  
  
  
  
********  
  
*Mr Frodo? Mr Frodo? You're here I can feel it…but you're not afraid anymore…I promised never to leave you and I'll follow you even here, but please Mister Frodo, please don't turn away from me…Mr. Frodo it's dark here and I ain't never been afraid of the dark, but it's hot and I'm…I'M afraid, please Mr Frodo…Come back to me…*  
  
  
  
********  
  
I can hear him calling me, I'm scared because I know his voice, it's not like the other voice, it's sweet, like fresh air, but I cannot go to him…I feel like I'm wrapped up by the fire at home…Sam! Sam I want to come I do! But I cannot move, and I can't make my legs run towards you…  
  
Maybe it's best not to fight, I've tried so hard for long and now I want to sleep…  
  
But Sam! Sam something's wrong…Sam leave me…I'm not in danger anymore, It's you he wants…You're his key to freedom! Without you he cannot unlock the door!  
  
Sam! Sam? Sam why aren't you running? Sam ? Sam!!! 


	9. Sleep little one Your night is here...

Four days had passed since Sauron had been discovered.  
  
Four days had seen the Fellowship lose at ever turn.  
  
Four days were now at an end.  
  
It was time to turn the tide.  
  
The hall was cool, wreathed in shadow and bathed in pools of light. Eager footsteps echoed over the straw strewn flagstones. At the end of the hall, standing by an unlit fireplace and bathed in the light of the moon stood an elf, tall and silent, long hair lay down his back and his robes swept the floor as he turned to greet his kinsman.  
  
For long minutes Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood stood deep in conversation with Lord Elrond.  
  
Several hours had passed after Legolas had carried an unconscious and struggling Samwise Gamgee in to the great hall of the Citadel, Pippin had since woken from the blackness but had refused to speak, his grey eyes terrified and tearful, knuckles white where they gripped the arms of the large oaken chair. Clutching his cousin, Merry whispered quietly to him, they had been each other's strength since the beginning.  
  
After a few minutes Elrond finished with Samwise, the hobbit had ceased struggling and rested in a troubled sleep. Taking Legolas aside he whispered something in elvish that neither hobbit could hear, but it caused Legolas to turn around and leave the hall with speed.  
  
Now hours later the elf had returned and the news he brought caused the elf Lord's face to grow grave and turn to Gandalf who stood nearer the window and watched calmly, waiting. With a nod from Lord Elrond Gandalf turned to Aragorn and motioned for him to follow.  
  
The time was drawing close.  
  
**********  
  
With a creaking the door swung open, and the room no longer warm but cold and empty. Sauron had moved on.  
  
Stepping over the threshold Gandalf walked toward the plinth, black marble shone from the small light tripping through the doorway from the shadowy corridor.  
  
Aragorn, taking the cloth in his hands, grasped the sphere and lifted it off of its resting place, where it had lain silent after the death of Denethor, Steward of Gondor, Screaming as his body was consumed by the flames.  
  
Meeting calm grey eyes with clear blue ones, Aragorn, son of Arathorn turned and left the room, holding close the small sphere. Watching him go Gandalf looked back to the black, oily shadow that moved at the back of the room. Making a sign of protection he turned to go, but before his hand touched the large iron handle a hissing and crackling and sudden light caused the wizard to pause as a fire burned and roared in the fireplace without wood or kindling. Looking back to Aragorn at the end of the corridor he grasped the handle tightly and leaving the room the heavy door shut with barely a whisper.  
  
****************  
  
Placing the cloth-covered sphere on to the chest high plinth within the hall, a hush fell over those gathered.  
  
It was time to challenge Sauron with all of the power that they had.  
  
Standing around in a circle about the plinth the two hobbits stood silent hand in hand, with Gimli to their left Gandalf to their right, Legolas next to the dwarf and Aragorn and Lord Elrond facing them. Lying quietly on a large bench, covered with a warm blanket lay Sam, his face troubled in unconscious sleep.  
  
Stepping out alone Aragorn stepped forward, as the rightful King of Gondor and Anor, he alone stood in no fear as he drew the heavy cloth off of the Gateway.  
  
The Palantir.  
  
As soon as it no longer covered the Palantir the very air became hot and tight. The embers in the fireplace stirred and sparked to life, as did every torch in the room, lighting the hall with flames and casting deep weird shadows in the corners.  
  
The clouds within the Palantir began to turn red and swirl, turning the interior in to a fiery inferno.  
  
All at once Sam began to thrash about and cry out in pain.  
  
A low voice started to whisper, deep and low, warm and cloying. All at once seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere.  
  
*Only the very best…no other interest…this is the way he should remain…never feeling any pain…never growing old…*  
  
It seemed to beg of each, pulling at each's feeling for Frodo, after all would it really be so bad to let him rest, for waking would only bring another type of pain, one than could not be cured by magic herbs or tonics, that pain would suck the life from him slowly, a soul destroying death. Why let him go through that when He can help him, It wheedled, knawing away at those closest to him.  
  
And while it worked on them, it began its work on another. Interrupted, but not lost, Peregrin Took would set him free as he had planned.  
  
*****************  
  
Blinking slowly, Pippin took slow shallow breath after breath, trying to beat back the urge to walk up to the Palantir and set him free.  
  
What he had told Gandalf and the others about his first encounter with Sauron was not entirely true, even then Sauron had seen that he could be beaten and began to work for another way in, building a gateway back to the reality of Middle Earth. Coaxing him, Sauron had told him what to do, overcoming the hobbits will he had implanted the desire in him to come when called, a subliminal beacon.  
  
Pippin heard His call again; stronger now than in the room deep below the citadel, and fought it harder knowing what He wanted him to do. Squeezing back tears he gripped Merry's hand tighter, a silent plea for help. Blinking back to the present Merry turned to his cousin and saw in his eyes his command and the voice in his head suddenly lost all power over him as he saw his cousins terror.  
  
Steeping back in to the circle Aragorn grew stiff as he heard the voice, and rejected its plea. Turning to Gandalf and Elrond, the ranger watched as they stepped forward and with a Nenya on the Finger of Elrond and Narya sparkling red on Gandalf's hand they turned to the Palantir and began to close the doorway.  
  
******************  
  
Pippin watched them with fear as His voice grew stronger in his head and he knew that he couldn't fight it anymore.  
  
Quickly he darted for the Palantir, but before his hand could reach it Merry grabbed him back and caught him, struggling and whispering words of release in the Black tongue Pippin freed himself and ran for the sphere, and before anyone else could reach him he reached and took the Palantir in his hands and raised it above his head and threw it to the floor…  
  
****************  
  
*Dark, it's gone so black Mister Frodo…  
  
I heard you calling me but I couldn't come to you…  
  
Please forgive your Sam Mr. Frodo, I tried so hard to fight my way to you when you called me, but I couldn't reach you…  
  
Maybe after all of this I'll be the one leaving you…  
  
It's getting hotter and my hands feel like they are burning again…  
  
I know he's here…  
  
I know now what you saw at the end Mister Frodo…  
  
You said that you could see the eye even when you were awake…  
  
Now I can see it too…  
  
It's coming closer Mister Frodo…  
  
I didn't want to be afraid…  
  
Not at the end but I am…  
  
Mister Frodo? I don't understand what's happening…  
  
I passed through it…  
  
I thought it would be the end…  
  
But It's not…  
  
Oh! Mister Frodo…  
  
It's hot so Hot…  
  
Are you here? I can hear something…  
  
Please Mister Frodo…  
  
It's so dark here…  
  
I'm not alone!  
  
…*  
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Just a very quick Thank you to everyone out there who has stuck with me on this, honestly it was never going to be this long but It's just turned in to this monster! The end is in sight, just a few more chapters, I'm working on the next one right now, and it should be up tomorrow or the day after.  
  
If you're confused about it so far (I know most of you are) I can promise you that I will try to tie everything up, but if there is something you want to know or don't understand just ask and I'll try to answer.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
( 


	10. Now They've Taken You Away...

A chilling scream filled the space in the hall as the Palantir hit the stone and shattered. The cry ended quickly as the fires died plunging the room in to blackness, no moonlight came in through the windows and the air became cold, sending chills down the spine of the peoples standing there. For a few seconds sound was again cut off, the silence oppressive and the seconds seemed to drag for hours.  
  
An insistent thought began to play in Aragorn's mind as he stood facing the others, frozen.  
  
Looking down he saw Pippin sprawled on the floor and around him were tiny fragments of glass, all which remained of the Palantir.  
  
Looking up slowly he met Gandalf's eye, the blue orbs icy, all mirth gone with the knowledge of what Pippin had helped to unleash.  
  
Running quickly to the hobbit's side he lifted the small body, examining it for cuts and injuries. Pippin flinched as the King's hand touched his face and the small brown eyes began to open.  
  
"Aragorn?" Pippin whispered,  
  
"We're here, rest now" Aragorn turned away from the hobbits teary eyes and carried him to a chair beside the dead fire, placing him in to it gently he turned to check on Sam.  
  
"I didn't want to…I…" Pippins voice called him back, and turning he looked in to his friend's face. His brown eyes were wide open and tearful, leaving a trail of silver where they slipped down his cheeks. Guilt darkened his eyes as he looked down.  
  
"It wasn't you Pippin, It is not your fault." Reaching back he touched the hobbit's head softly and felt his own guilt surge.  
  
*You should have seen this coming, Pippin needed your protection and now the damage has been done, Pippin's guilt will need time to heal, you are needed now*.  
  
Turning away from him he looked for Merry, surprised that he wasn't by his cousin's side. Looking around the room he saw Legolas and Gimli lighting the lamps on the wall shining a ruddy light over the tiny pieces of glass, reflecting tiny rainbow lights over the walls and the high arched ceiling. Staring at them with blank eyes stood Merry, arms hanging loose by his side.  
  
With a chill racing through his nerves Aragorn hurried to the hobbit and kneeling on the shattered crystal he caught Merry's face and looked in to his eyes and whispered.  
  
"Tol-ad Meriadoc dôr ú na i dae i calad" **  
  
Blinking slowly Merry met the King's intent stare and with a tiny gasp his knees sagged and he collapsed. Catching him Aragorn met Elrond's gaze. Straightening he called over Legolas who took Merry and to his cousin.  
  
"Samwise?"  
  
The elf looked at him, his dark eyes showing deep concern,  
  
" Master Samwise is gone Elessar, his body remains and his heart beats still but He is gone"  
  
Aragorn turned away, taking in the news, feeling fear seep through every pore.  
  
"Peregrin, only opened the gate, Sauron needed something to buy his way out, something worthy of the exchange…In Sauron's eyes Sam is the real reason that he failed, He had Frodo in Cirith Ungol, safe. Sam has said that he heard the Orcs talking; Frodo was not to be harmed. And in the Tower Frodo would have stayed if not for Sam. Sam carried the Ring, freeing Frodo…HE is the reason Sauron never received the Ring in Mordor, which is why he hates him. And yet this is his mistake, Sam and Frodo have a connection that even I cannot explain. If Frodo would succumb to Sauron's will, His casting Sam in to the next realm with the evil that we have banished from this one will turn Frodo further against Sauron and undo the spells He has put upon him. Frodo could be Saurons downfall a second time."  
  
As Elrond spoke Aragorn turned back to the elf, to see a flame of hope rising in his eyes. Some of the mysteries that had surrounded the situation began to fall away, and left Aragorn with only one question.  
  
"How do we return Sauron to the Spirit Plane and take Sam back?"  
  
Lord Elrond, Firstborn among Elves looked around the room, Gimli stood holding a lighted torch in one hand with his Axe slung across his back, helm upon his head still, prepared for battle. Merry and Pippin huddled in the chair, Pippins face pale, eyes dark with guilt and fear his arm holding his cousin closely, Merry, his face covered in a sheen of sweat and a hand resting on the dark wooden arm of the chair, shaking. To Legolas, his face calm, blue eyes steady, ready to help when he was called, Aragorn standing strong in front of him, fist closed around the pommel of Andúril, grey eyes strong, angry, guilty, a King in his very stance. And in the corner stood Gandalf, blue eyes met his own, the knowledge open to him, Nodding to his old friend he turned back to Aragorn.  
  
"We? We do nothing…Frodo will end this, he will need our support and strength to fight Sauron back."  
  
As this news sank in to the friends Elrond turned away and walked over to Sam's body. He had not the heart to mention how long was left before the life was extinguished in him, Frodo had only until the rising of the sun to banish Sauron.  
  
Looking down in to Sam's face he saw the skin pulled tight across his bones, tiny creases around the corners of his eyes and on his forehead the only external traces of the pain, strain and hunger they had suffered in Mordor.  
  
*I pray that Sauron is the only Dark creature released from the Plane…If his coming heralds the Coming of Melkor, Frodo will not be able to fight back Morgoth and his Lieutenant alone. The coming hours will seal the fate of Middle Earth for many Millennia to come…but at what price to Frodo…?"  
  
Looking at Gandalf he saw the same thoughts running through the mind of the wizard, and wondered again at Frodo's strength.  
  
A soft voice whispered through the window flickering the flame in Gimli's hand…  
  
*Night is drawing very near…It is getting cold…*  
  
  
  
  
  
(** This sentence is supposed to be written in Sindarin…I'm not sure if this is right so if anyone can help me I would be grateful. The translation reads:  
  
"Come back Meriadoc, your place is not with the shadow but in the light") 


	11. Never Feeling Any Pain...

"SAM!!!"  
  
"Sam without you being here I can't go on…"  
  
"Sam…I'm not alone…Sam…?"  
  
"Sam…"  
  
*******************  
  
Silence  
  
It seemed to smother everything, it had been minutes since the fires had gone out.  
  
Nothing moved, almost as if they were waiting.  
  
This time the fight was beyond them.  
  
No swords or arrows would change the outcome.  
  
All they could do was wait.  
  
The fires were slowly relit.  
  
The guard changed at the same time.  
  
The clouds moved above, black heavy, blocking the light of the stars and moon.  
  
No light shone through the windows in the House of Healing.  
  
Everyone that could have been moved had been.  
  
The halls were silent.  
  
The stairwells black.  
  
The doors were closed.  
  
In Frodo's room the inky blackness began to take shape.  
  
******************  
  
For the first time in many millennia He began to return, not insubstantial, without form as before. The power denied by the destruction of the One Ring began to return.  
  
Turning slowly to face the bed He looked down on his prize. Whole. Untouched.  
  
Lying buried beneath the coverlet Frodo lay still, only the sound of his breathing breaking the silence. His face troubled, arms lying over the top, fists clenched. Yet, he seemed to give off his own light, stronger now than before, his right arm almost glowing in the gloom, like a glass filled with pure light.  
  
Reaching down He looked at His left arm now almost fully formed, and moved to touch the light.  
  
As the clawed hand touched Frodo's flesh He screamed.  
  
An agony worse than anything he had ever experienced shot through the limb. Pulling away he looked at the hand. The flesh was cracked, burned and bleeding.  
  
Maybe he had tried too soon, his body was not ready to handle the living world again. It had been many years since his body had perished and He realised that he had forgotten what it was like to feel.  
  
He was Weak.  
  
Mortal.  
  
His body could die again, he could be cast out, back to blackness.  
  
His Master would be angry.  
  
It was His job to prepare the way.  
  
Looking down again at the Ring bearer He realised that Frodo would feel the pain.  
  
They were joined.  
  
What He felt Frodo would feel.  
  
Looking again into Frodo's face he saw pain, expecting to see blood seeping in to the fabric he leaned closer to the clenched hand and saw nothing.  
  
The transparent skin was clear, no burns or marks upon it.  
  
But the face…The eyes were open.  
  
Large blue orbs stared at the ceiling, a single tear slid down his cheek but he did not move.  
  
He felt the pull, a voice gentle in the back of His mind began to call to him, draw him closer.  
  
Frodo knew Him, and felt no fear.  
  
Moving back in to the shadows He allowed himself to answer the call.  
  
Silently he found himself drawn in to the dark place within, where Frodo waited.  
  
************  
  
"Sam…"  
  
"I know now why you don't answer…"  
  
"I would leave myself to this fate…but now you"  
  
"I know what I face…I am not afraid…Maybe Strider would call me a fool…"  
  
"It seems that once again I must take up the task of sending Him back…"  
  
"Sam…I cannot speak His name…I'm calling him now and I know I must fight him…"  
  
"But Sam I don't know how…"  
  
"If I send him back will they let you go?"  
  
"Are you even still there?"  
  
"Sam if I must chance my soul to send him back I will, not for Middle Earth, but for you"  
  
"You alone have seen me as no other and still call me your friend…For that I would risk anything."  
  
"It is time…"  
  
************  
  
Wheeewww! I am so sorry that this has taken so long, I know it is still really long and drawn out, but the next chapter is gonna be the biggie.  
  
I'd say this has got about another three chapters left, so if there is anyone still out there that remembers and still likes me and my little fic, it won't be long now.  
  
I decided to post two chapters because I have been so bad, but I promise that it will all be done by next weekend.  
  
And as for the symbolic bits, they just seem to spring out of nowhere now.  
  
Huge thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, and to everyone who hasn't reviewed…I'm hurt but I guess that as long as you're still there that is all that matters.  
  
Oh and if anyone is interested in Beta'ing for me, I'd be really grateful. Thanx, Mel. 


	12. Never Growing old...

Blackness, dark as the crypt greeted Frodo's eyes as he opened them, the sound of dripping water echoing thinly in the distance.  
  
Wondering where in all of Middle Earth he could be he stepped forward, his toes meeting icy water, the stone under his feet slick with algae, shivering he drew back. As the seconds passed his eyes became accustomed to the gloom *Like Gollum's cave* Frodo thought, remembering Bilbo's description of it.  
  
*But why here? I doubt I would choose this place…but I didn't did I…and why am I here alone? He should be here…*  
  
Turning slowly Frodo looked around at the cave, dark grey stonewalls slick with green slime gave off an eerie glow, lighting it just enough to see. Reaching over with his left hand Frodo touched the stone, sending a lightening bolt of pain shooting up his arm, looking down at his palm he saw the skin blackened, cracked and burned. Reeling in shock Frodo ran to the lake's edge and dipped his hand in it, and watched as huge ripples moved away from where his fingers dipped below the surface.  
  
As he pulled his hand back his eyes met those in his reflection. Black orbs ringed with fire stared back, a large hand; bigger than a Man's reflected in the pool lay beneath his own. The skin damaged, flesh black and cracked.  
  
Quickly the fog in his mind cleared and Frodo realised the connection…Sauron's downfall…all of it traced back to him.  
  
Pulling away he stumbled back and felt his hand slap on the wet floor making him scream, mixing with a deep rumble which set stones slipping off the walls in cascades and causing the Lake to ripple and small waves slip over the stone wetting Frodo's toes and sending chills up his spine.  
  
Seconds passed and the pain began to fade, opening his eyes Frodo pushed himself to his feet and moved closer to the waters edge. Taking a breath he looked down again, straight in to the reflection of Sauron.  
  
Only weeks of hearing the Dark Lord's voice calling and talking to him stopped Frodo's mind from splintering and sending him in to the depths of madness.  
  
Seconds passed while Frodo watched his reflection staring back up him, the face of the former Dark Lord blank.  
  
"I know what you want." Frodo breathed.  
  
"Perhaps…" His voice, so different from before, from the ring. Soft, warm and enticing. At the back of his mind Frodo could understand how Ar- Parazôn fell under Saurons spell.  
  
For the first time Frodo felt the courage rise in him to ask the one question that had haunted him since Cirith Ungol.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?"  
  
Silence filled the cave. Knowing that this question was one that he would never have answered Frodo moved away from the lake and sat down, resting his head back against the rock he closed his eyes.  
  
"You are too precious…"  
  
The words slammed in to Frodo with force, his eyes opening in shock.  
  
"In everything I had encountered in Middle Earth and beyond, you called to me. You intrigued me, how could something so light stay pure after keeping such company. As you became part of the shadow I felt your presence stronger. You had the Ring, that alone made you of interest to me, but to know that you were as much of a mystery to the Half-Elf made me curious."  
  
Frodo listened in fear. He was wrong.  
  
Sauron did not want Frodo, but Frodo's essence, his very soul.  
  
"The longer you held the Ring, the more I knew of you, your desire for the Ring and for the power it possessed drew me to you, we are alike you and I. That is how I bought my way back."  
  
Feeling the bile rise in him, Frodo forced himself to his feet and moved back to the waters edge.  
  
Looking down his eyes met those of Sauron.  
  
"We are nothing alike, the Ring came to me by accident."  
  
"But when you knew of the power it possessed, did that not make you mad with jealously any time another touched it or even looked at it?"  
  
"Yes, but…"  
  
"Then we are alike, because in the end you had could not give it up, it became a part of you. When it was destroyed a part of you was destroyed with it…"  
  
Frodo was silent.  
  
"When your companion held the Ring you hated him, you would have killed him to get it back wouldn't you?"  
  
Frodo was silent.  
  
"Then we are alike, we have both been seduced by power. In the end neither of us could give it up…"  
  
Frodo felt the tears rise in his eyes and slip down his cheeks.  
  
"What do you want Frodo Baggins? You did not summon me here for these questions, what is your purpose."  
  
Hearing Him speak Frodo lifted his head and opened his mouth to tell him, but found that he could not remember, there was a reason, something he had to ask for?  
  
Something precious to him?  
  
The Ring? No, the Ring was gone, He didn't have it.  
  
What could it be?  
  
****************  
  
In the room the fire was raging, Sam lay nearest the fire, swathed in blankets, his face grey, the lines in his skin were growing deeper. The skin on his arms started to become like paper, thin and cracked.  
  
The two hobbits sat near him, watching him as the seconds ticked by, neither spoke.  
  
Gimli was outside in the battlements, looking over the ramparts out to the plains, the river Anduin black under the night time sky, he had offered to be the warning, at the first glimpse of the sun in the distance he would shout a warning, counting down the last seconds.  
  
Legolas stood with Aragorn watching from a distance the three small figures clustered by the fire.  
  
Gandalf and Elrond stood at the back of the hall, counting down the minutes.  
  
Four hours had gone by since the Palantir had been broken and Sauron's spirit set free.  
  
Frodo had less than two hours left to return Sam to his body.  
  
****************  
  
Time went faster in the gloom of the cave.  
  
For minutes now Frodo stood trying desperately to remember his reason.  
  
"Frodo, there is no reason for this, very soon my body will be complete, all you have to do is wait. I want you by my side. My Master aches to return to this world, together we will bring about a new age of prosperity."  
  
As he spoke something inside Frodo was triggered. *My Master aches to return…* the words echoed in his mind *My Master aches*, *My Master*.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"Sam is the reason I am here Sauron! His soul is not yours to trade!" Frodo shouted his eyes blazed as he looked down in to the pool. Saurons face became neutral.  
  
"Is the future not worth his sacrifice?" Sauron asked, there was no emotion in his voice, calm, emotionless.  
  
"He did not make the choice" Frodo retorted, his hands bunching in to fists, pain screaming in to his senses as his left hand contorted, making him want to cry out.  
  
Saurons face showed pain as his fists bunched at the same time.  
  
"Frodo! I offer you a choice. For I will not return, you will have to die to send me back. I offer you a chance now, how much is your friend's life worth?" Sauron called  
  
"I would sacrifice everything for Sam" The hobbit answered, feeling a shiver run down his spine.  
  
"Then I offer you this…I will return Sam to his body, unharmed. But, at a price."  
  
Frodo felt the fear begin to grow in his stomach.  
  
"What Price?"  
  
"I will be tied to you in this world, no more than a shadow in your body, I will not be able to control you or harm you or do harm through you, I will simply be. Upon your death your Soul will be sent through the gates in my place, there you will remain until the coming of my Master Melkor, when you will be brought back through the gates. Or, let Samwise stay with the shadows, they could not harm you because of your light, Sam however, will be torn apart by them. There is your choice, for I cannot leave you now, we are tied."  
  
Frodo stood shaking, the water dripped distantly echoing in his mind, and knew his answer.  
  
**************  
  
Gimli let out a cry.  
  
The first rays of the sun began to sparkle over the Anduin and cast a warm light through the windows in to the main hall of the Citadel.  
  
Hearing his cry, Merry and Pippin caught hold of each other's hands and moved closer to the almost skeletal body of the gardener. Over the last hours they had watched him deteriorate, "The effects of the Spirit world" Gandalf had told them. Pippin began to sob silently as he counted down the minutes left.  
  
Aragorn turned to meet Legolas' eyes; both knowing that time was almost gone. A few hours earlier they had tried to reach Frodo's chambers in the House of Healing. The doors were locked against them, they had no way of knowing how Frodo was faring in this battle, better they hoped than Sam.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf stood, eyes half closed, whispering words of strength to the one that everyone was relying on to save them.  
  
Three minutes were left until the Sun rose over the horizon and all hope was shattered.  
  
***************  
  
"It is done, let him free! I will take his place, only end this!" Frodo cried out, his heart pounding as he said the words.  
  
"Perhaps we are not so alike as I thought…" The words echoed as silence fell. The water stopped dripping.  
  
"It is done!" He declared.  
  
Looking down in to the water Frodo saw only his reflection staring back up at him. Feeling his heart grow heavy Frodo closed his eyes.  
  
Realising with sadness that he had not won, Frodo left the cave and moved back.  
  
**************  
  
As the last seconds ticked by the people clustered in the room felt their faith fail.  
  
With a gasp Samwise Gamgee opened his eyes.  
  
Pippin let out a cry of shock and fell upon the living breathing form of his friend. Merry buried his head in his hands and wept, while Legolas and Aragorn turned to Elrond and Gandalf.  
  
Motioning them to follow him, Gandalf left the room at a run, trailed by Aragorn and Legolas, while the elf moved quickly to Sam's side and began to check his injuries.  
  
With a shock he saw the effects of the night gone, paler than usual Sam looked up at him and cried out.  
  
Hurrying Pippin aside Elrond reached down to Sam who offered his bandaged hands to the healer.  
  
"Samwise, I cannot remove them, the injury's are still too new."  
  
"Please, I just need to see them." Sam gasped, feeling a tingling running through his fingers, the first feeling in them since they were burned.  
  
Hesitating a second Elrond began to slowly unwrap them.  
  
As the last bandage fell off Sam cried out. The flesh was pink, undamaged. The blood and pain gone, as if it had never been.  
  
Turning away Elrond stood up and turned to follow Gandalf to Frodo. Sam reached up and caught his sleeve.  
  
"Mr, Elrond, sir, see to Mister Frodo, please, this is because of him. I know." Sam said, his brown eyes serious.  
  
Nodding the Elf Lord left the hall to the House of Healing. 


	13. Noone Can have More Than They're Due...

The halls within the House of Healing were silent, sunlight lay warm on the floor where it fell through the windows.  
  
The three warriors climbed the steps that led to Frodo's chamber, at this height the trees stood outside the windows, the sound of birds singing echoing down the corridor.  
  
With his hand ready to string his bow at the first hint of misgiving Legolas followed Aragorn and Gandalf toward the door, *the evil is gone, no trace of it taints this house* Legolas thought with wonder.  
  
Reaching the great doors Aragorn stepped up and reached out a hand, he hovered for a second over the metal handles, he could feel no trace of Him, but it did not mean that He was gone.  
  
Taking hold of the metal he pushed the doors open.  
  
The room stood silent, shadows covering the far wall plunging the bed in to deep shadow. Apart from one long beam of gold which stretched from the window and lay across the edge of the bed creeping up over the large white pillows and resting on the face of Frodo Baggins.  
  
Stepping forward Aragorn walked to the bed and reached down to check the life, his hand stopped short as he looked in to his face. The lines of pain, which had seemed so prominent only a few nights ago, were hidden. Reaching lower his hand almost brushing Frodo's skin, he breathed, sighing gently Frodo opened his eyes, Bluer than the sky outside of the window, Aragorn felt his spirits rise for the first time since the defeat of Sauron.  
  
  
  
"You are back then, you gave us quite a scare Frodo." Aragorn whispered, his grey eyes sparkling.  
  
"How are you feeling Frodo?" Gandalf asked as he sat on the far side of the bed, a smile teasing in his voice.  
  
"Gandalf?" Frodo turned to the wizard, his eyes looking from head to toe in shock. "I thought I heard you, but I never imagined…how?"  
  
Chuckling he leaned over and smoothed Frodo's hair,  
  
"All in good time my dear Hobbit, all in good time, but first you,"  
  
His voice turning serious Gandalf looked closely at Frodo's face, taking in the deep shadows under his eyes and the silver streaks running through Frodo's dark curls.  
  
"Oh, I'm a little tired, but happy to be here." Frodo smiled.  
  
Looking at him closely Gandalf tried to meet Frodo's eyes, turning away Frodo looked back to Aragorn and saw the same concern on his face. Fearing that they had seen something he could not conceal Frodo closed his eyes and hoped they would leave.  
  
"Perhaps we should let you rest, you have been through a lot and are not yet recovered."  
  
Gandalf stood slowly, his eyes meeting Aragorn's. They needed to talk.  
  
"We will be back a little later Frodo, try and sleep a little." Aragorn murmured as he moved back to the door, a gentle smile on his face.  
  
Closing the doors slowly, they began to head back to the hall in silence each carrying his own thoughts about the look in Frodo's eyes.  
  
Looking forward Gandalf saw Lord Elrond turn in to the corridor toward them, a grave look on his features.  
  
"Gandalf, something has changed. Samwise' injuries are gone; the damage to his hands is as if it never were. How is Frodo?"  
  
Gandalf turned back to the doors at the far end as the Elf Lord spoke, feeling misgiving rise again in him.  
  
"He appears well, but there is something else, some I cannot see…here is not the place to talk of this."  
  
Taking the lead they exited the corridor and left Frodo alone.  
  
**************  
  
Frodo lay silent beneath the covers, listening to them talk. Although the doors were closed he could hear every word clearer than if they had been standing next to him.  
  
*They know* Frodo felt the tears well in his eyes. Sam was all right.  
  
*For someone who has just sacrificed everything for his friends, you were anxious to ask them to leave*  
  
Frodo listened to the voice, Sauron was not just a shadow in his mind, he was there completely, he saw what Frodo saw and heard he was another presence in his head, as the Ring had been, always his voice talking, or his mind thinking. There was no peace.  
  
*You have an eternity of peace before you, I will be here only for a few short years*  
  
*You told me that you would only be a presence, I can hear every thought you make* Frodo whispered.  
  
*Frodo I do not mean to cause you pain, but I told you we are linked, as I can hear every thought of yours, so you can with mine*  
  
His voice was sad, almost apologetic. Frodo felt sorry for his harsh thoughts.  
  
*Sleep Frodo, as Mithrandir said, you have been through a great ordeal, you need to rest*  
  
Frodo closed his eyes and felt sleep claim him.  
  
Silence remained as the sun rose higher.  
  
*He is nearly ready for the change Master, If I cannot own him one way, then I will by the other*  
  
Under Frodo's left hand blood began to stain the coverlet as the Dark Lord began to plan for the end. 


	14. I Wanted Life...

Sitting down slowly Lord Elrond looked at the friends clustered in the room. Next-door Merry and Pippin were sitting with Sam, telling him of their adventures. The had been instructed not to ask any questions of Sam, not about Mordor or what had happened last night. It could trigger a response that they could not handle.  
  
Already Elrond had decided that despite Frodo's denial everything was not fine, something was terribly wrong.  
  
"You could see it in his eyes, he was afraid." Aragorn's voice drifted in to his thoughts.  
  
"Frodo Baggins has always been a terrible liar, this could help us." Gandalf said, holding a pipe to his mouth the wizard took a deep breath, his brows knitted deep in thought.  
  
"Legolas, could you feel anything?" Elrond asked the elf.  
  
Legolas stood to one side, back against the wall; he met Elrond's eyes openly.  
  
"I could feel nothing out of place, before He was there, not physical, but a presence. This time there was nothing"  
  
"Why would Frodo be so afraid of us?" Gandalf queried.  
  
"He would not! We are his friends, he knows he has nothing to fear from us!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
"He never asked." Aragorn murmured.  
  
"Never asked? About what?" Gimli looked at the Aragorn in surprise.  
  
"He never asked about Sam." He answered, knowing that it was the biggest reason they had to fear yet.  
  
******************  
  
Feeling sleep heavy on him Frodo lie unmoving under the covers, part of him was deeply aware of Sauron plotting in the back of his mind. As He did Frodo saw snatches of memories, tortures held at Barad Dûr. Frodo watched helplessly as the blood ran freer than water, while the screams tore through him, but even as he tried he could not wake up.  
  
As the hours slipped past Frodo learned many lessons, Sauron, he realised, only spoke in the Black Tongue. As he listened, he learned the language fully and, more importantly, he learned about Sauron's downfall, they were, Frodo realised, more alike than either thought.  
  
Neither had desired power, but it had been thrust upon each and in the end neither found that they wanted to give it up. Frodo could have become as black as He was, given time. The Ring was Sauron's ultimate triumph and in the end his downfall.  
  
Sauron had been very close to returning fully when the Ring was destroyed. Barad Dûr had collapsed in flames. He had been in contact with the Palantir at the end; the flames had consumed him and shattered the Palantir at once locking him away.  
  
He had been sent back to the shadows, back to Morgoth. His was the ultimate evil. Frodo saw that compared to the power of his master Sauron was as weak as Frodo himself.  
  
That was where he would end, with Melkor.  
  
******************  
  
"Sam. Sam was the reason Frodo faced Sauron, maybe he can help Frodo now" Gandalf suggested, breathing deeply on his pipe he let the some drift in to the air. Watching him Aragorn looked to Elrond.  
  
"Sam has only just begun to recover, he needs more time. Seeing Frodo might trigger his memories"  
  
"At some time both will have to face what has happened, now may be best while we are all here together" Elrond said, his dark eyes looking in to Aragorn's and saw the concern there.  
  
"Let us talk to Samwise and let him decide what he wants to do" Standing, the elf turned to the heavy door and opening it moved in to the hall beyond.  
  
*****************  
  
"…And Merry was just lying there, I don't think I've ever been so frightened." Pippin whispered.  
  
"Come on Pip, I've seen you more scared than that before, remember when…"  
  
"How are you feeling Samwise?" Elrond intoned as he walked closer to the small group.  
  
Sam sat up feeling his arm tremble as supported himself, the linen under his hands was soft and smooth, ever since waking he had run his fingers over it, revelling in the feel of it.  
  
"I'm, I'm feeling much better, how is Mister Frodo?" His dark eyes were wide with concern.  
  
"He tells us he is feeling much better"  
  
Sam snorted, "He always says that when he don't want no one to worry bout him, please Mister Elrond, Sir, let me see him…I need to talk to him" Sam looked up feeling fear gnaw in to his belly, all evening he had been hearing whispered snatches of conversation in the back of his mind, soft and in words he could not understand. He knew Frodo wasn't well, but he would never admit to it.  
  
Looking down Elrond met Sam's eyes, there was fear in them too, but of a different kind. Maybe he will be able to see what we cannot* Turning to look at Gandalf, Elrond nodded quickly.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward and scooped the hobbit up in his arms, *he is almost as light as Frodo was* Aragorn thought in worry, feeling guilt rise up again.  
  
Turning to the doors he motioned for Legolas to accompany him. *I can only hope that this is the right thing to do*  
  
***************  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
"Frodo wake up, they are back…they bring someone else with them"  
  
The words whipped through his mind, tearing him away from the horror of the torture chambers at Barad Dûr.  
  
Snapping his eyes open Frodo watched as the door opened in front of him.  
  
"Frodo? Are you awake?"  
  
"Aragorn? Yes please come in, I was just napping," he whispered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Frodo saw Aragorn carry something else in with him, someone very close to him.  
  
*No, please…he'll see, he'll know! * Frodo fought to keep his face happy as Aragorn sat Sam on the large bed.  
  
Sam smiled gently, but knew in an instant something was wrong. Frodo's face was white, his eyes filled with shock and fear…hiding, he was trying to hide something from him.  
  
"I'll let you two catch up for a while," Aragorn said smiling. His eyes watched both of them carefully, neither had moved at all.  
  
"I'll be back soon," He said then shutting the door behind him he turned to Legolas.  
  
"I felt something in there. As if something dark were hiding behind a bright light, I cannot see it, but it is there"  
  
"Sauron?"  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn's face. "I cannot tell, but the light is growing dimmer"  
  
Turning back to look at the doors to Frodo's chamber, Aragorn hoped that Sam could help Frodo get rid of whatever was causing so much fear in him.  
  
*************  
  
Sam looked over to Frodo, reaching out for his hand Sam saw Frodo's eyes widen in shock when he saw them.  
  
"Sam, what happened? They were…"  
  
"I don't know Mister Frodo, I fell asleep yesterday, and when I woke up this morning it was all gone," Sam said with a whisper.  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt." Frodo grasped his friend's hands and bowed his head as tears slipped out from under his eyelashes.  
  
"Oh, now there, T'werent none o your fault, I grabbed hold of those handles on my own. I knew what would happen."  
  
Frodo pulled away and looked Sam deep in the eye.  
  
"But Sam, I put you in terrible danger, what you went through last night…I nearly lost you…"  
  
Sam clutched his master's hand in his own and looked up in confusion.  
  
"Lost me? Mister Frodo what're you talking about, I just fell asleep is all, I had a couple of nightmares but I weren't in no danger"  
  
Confusion flashed across Frodo's face as Sam spoke,  
  
"Sam I know what happened, I heard you calling me…you told me about how you knew what the Eye of Sauron looked like and how you fell in to somewhere dark and you were not alone."  
  
Frodo felt suspicion slide through his veins like ice water, His voice silent now, listening.  
  
"I don't remember none o' that Mister Frodo, the nightmares I had were about the Shire, and all o' the things that could've happened while we been away."  
  
Frodo looked in to Sam's face, the gardener was almost as bad a liar as he was, so he looked for some sign that Sam was lying, that he was trying to hide all of the memories of last night from him. Sam's eyes were open, he saw fear reflected in there, fear for his master.  
  
Feeling bile rise up Frodo turned away as he saw Sauron's trickery laid bare.  
  
"Sam, I'm tired, I think that I've been imagining all of this. Perhaps the Ring put me under more pressure than I had realised" Laughing softly Frodo took Sam's hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Oh Mister Frodo, what have you done?" Whispered Sam as he saw the desolation in Frodo's eyes.  
  
"Please Sam, I just need to rest." Turning away he lie down on the soft linen, feeling his tears soak in to the soft fabric.  
  
Sam moved away to the edge of the bed and slid down.  
  
"As long as you're sure," Sam whispered  
  
"Please…" The muffled whimper drove a knife through his heart.  
  
This was why Lord Elrond had sent him to see Frodo, Sam realised. They had all known that something was not right, but they needed Sam to find out what.  
  
Turning the handle on the door Sam slipped outside, the stone floor cold under his feet, shivering he pulled the door shut and turned to meet Legolas.  
  
"Something terrible has happened…please, Legolas, please…I need to talk to Gandalf…Frodo has done something terrible"  
  
Sobbing Sam fell in to the elf's arms.  
  
"Oh Frodo, what have you done…" 


	15. I Wanted You...

Frodo lay silent on the bed, the warmth of the afternoon sun tingling as it fell on his arms, but not even the sun's warmth could banish the ice water running through his veins. He had forgotten everything that Gandalf and Bilbo had ever told him. Sauron was a deceiver, blacker than onyx was his soul and treachery lay deep at the heart of it. He had seen Frodo's weaknesses and exploited them. For Sam, Frodo had signed over his soul, a payment that would free Melkor, an evil that had not seen the face of the world for many ages.  
  
Frodo breathed deeply, his rage locked tight within him. Anger that had started with the death of his parents, the fear that had crept in to his heart when he saw Bilbo reach for the Ring in Rivendale, an ancient hunger written on his face, all that had happened to turn Smeagol in to a tiny bitter creature known as Gollum. All of the pain and loss Frodo had ever felt in his life lay locked tight within his heart, a tiny block of ice that had started to melt.  
  
*There is no one left to help me now, I have condemned those that I love to a future darker than Sauron could have imagined.If I asked Him, would he know the answers. Maybe we are more alike than I thought.Sauron!!!*  
  
Frodo listened to silence echoing within his skull, there was no answer.  
  
Rubbing his thumb over the stump of a finger, all which was left of the One Ring in Middle Earth, Frodo closed his eyes and moved toward the dark place at back of his mind.  
  
************************  
  
Far away the sounds of dripping water caused Frodo to open his eyes. Looking around he saw the deep inky water stretching as far as the dim light would let him see, only a small piece of shoreline was left, covered in green algae. Along the far shoreline Frodo's eyes met with boulders and crevices until it stopped, the light didn't fade away but stopped, as if a curtain had been pulled around it. Taking a deep breath Frodo stepper closer toward it, his heart hammering with every step. Only a few steps away Frodo stopped as His voice seeped in to his thoughts.  
  
*You call me here again.I believed our business had been completed* the voice, now unmasked, reminded Frodo of the smell of rotting flesh, warm and cloying.  
  
"You lied to me.you made me believe that Sam was in danger, that I could help him!" His words came tumbling out, hot accusations spilling off of his tongue.  
  
*What makes you believe that I lied*? Sauron whispered, the shadow before Frodo had not moved at all, and the voice came from everywhere, echoing in his mind and attacking Frodo's every thought until Frodo began to wonder if they were his own thoughts or Sauron's he was thinking.  
  
"Sam.Sam says that he doesn't remember anything, even to protect me Sam wouldn't lie about this. He was never in danger, it was all a lie, a trick to make me hand everything over to you." The buzzing in his head became stronger, his thoughts muddled. Slowly the shadow started to uncurl, like a snake, the form began to move in to the light. Frodo found himself staring in to his own face, yet not his own, these eyes were cold with the chill of death, blue ice rimmed with cold fire, the rosebud lips twisted in to a cruel sneer.  
  
"Do you honestly think yourself that important Frodo? Do you? That only you have the power to free my Master from his prison. Perhaps you are not as perfect as I imagined you to be." Sauron moved passed Frodo, his curls brushing along his cheek. Frodo felt doubt and humiliation run through him. Turning to Sauron Frodo answered, "If I cannot free M..M.Morgoth alone, then why bargain with me?"  
  
"Frodo, I am becoming tired of repeating myself to you. You interest me, I decided that I wished to know you completely, share your thoughts, and all of time in your company. Is that not a generous offer?" Sauron stepped close to Frodo, his breath warm against his skin.  
  
"What of Sam? What does he have to do with this?" With every word Sauron spoke Frodo felt it becoming harder to keep his anger flowing, he felt himself becoming tired.  
  
"I did not lie to you about Sam, Frodo you felt it yourself, you heard him calling you." Sauron watched, smiling as Frodo's eyes became hazy, more susceptible to his words. "How could I have lied about that? Frodo, I have not cheated you, I have tried to protect your little friend. Do you think his mind could handle to memories of having the life drained from him by all kinds of evil? His mid would have snapped. We made a deal Frodo, I have kept to my side of the bargain, now keep to yours." Pushing past Frodo Sauron smiled a predatory smile that, if Frodo had seen it, would have told him that everything he had said was a lie.  
  
Stepping back in to the deep shadow Sauron turned to look at Frodo, "You are tired, rest now, you have nothing left to fear."  
  
Frodo breathed deeply, something Sauron had told him did not feel right, but he was too tired to think about it now, *After I have rested, then I will think about it* Frodo closed his eyes and heard the dripping water fade from his ears.  
  
******************  
  
Standing alone in the gloom of a cave made in Frodo's imagination Sauron smiled, with each passing day he owned Frodo more, the Ring was a loss, a great one, but a loss he could overcome. He had avoided the wrath of the creators of Middle Earth and the doom of eternal imprisonment like Morgoth. The One Ring was gone, the Three were powerless the elves would move beyond the circles of this world, taking away his strongest opposition. With them and Mithrandir gone he would be free to move among Men, they had always believed him when the Elves and Dwarves doubted him, and through Frodo he had a guise no one would suspect, The Ring Bearer, honoured by Men for his deed of ridding Middle Earth of Sauron the Deceiver, they would never see that it was Sauron himself who led them back to darkness. Smiling deeper he touched his new face, Frodo's face. This was the face he would wear, but plans for now would be pushed back, he would wait for Frodo's death, already he felt the body around him succumbing to the sickness that Shelob and the Shadow realm had cast upon him. His life would be short, a sad fact, but one made sweeter knowing that Frodo would be waiting in the Shadows with his Master when all was completed. He had not lied to him, Frodo could not alone fee Morgoth but the combination of the blackening of the hearts of Men and the brilliance of Frodo's soul would break his Master's chains. Than at the end of all things they would know complete domination of Middle Earth, Morgoth, Sauron and the one shining light of purity and innocence that had once been Frodo Baggins. 


	16. I Gave Him My Soul...

Night fell silently, the small taverns full of men still celebrating the downfall of Sauron, unaware the in the main citadel another war was being waged but this battle was private, a matter for those to deal with that could. In a small side room away from the main hall Gandalf stood silent, his fingers knitted together in thought, his mind running over what Sam had told him.  
  
"Gandalf, if Frodo has made a bargain with Sauron there is little we can do, the power of the Rings are fading, they no longer have the strength to force Sauron out of hiding as once they did." Gandalf looked up to meet the closed eyes of Lord Elrond.  
  
"There must be something we can do, I will not abandon Frodo to His will, we have fought him off before we can do it again." Aragorn looked to Gandalf, his grey eyes ablaze.  
  
*To me they look for permission, guidance, but there is none that I can give* Gandalf breathed deeply and looked up to answer them.  
  
"Frodo has not told us himself what has happened, I fear that, as Lord Elrond has said, there is little we can do. Before we make any moves I advise caution, if Sauron has gone to such lengths to secure Frodo there is little that he will not do to protect him from us. Watch Frodo, watch his actions and his words, for out loud he will tell us nothing that will not be relayed to the Dark Lord but perhaps he will tell us without him realising it." Watching the faces of his friends he saw acceptance and frustration follow each other over their hearts.  
  
*I can only hope that he will be able to save himself before he needs our aid*  
  
Moving away from the Wise Aragorn turned toward the door that led to the main chamber where the Hobbits slept. Feeling a light touch brush his arm he turned to face Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn, I felt him there, it was if he were behind a bright light, just an echo, but there. He is growing stronger, and yet I feel no danger, nothing immediate, more a warning of something that could come to pass if we do nothing now."  
  
The elf's eyes were bright, urgent. Aragorn looked back to the window where Gandalf and Elrond stood, speaking in hushed tones.  
  
"I feel it also, but I know that this is not our battle anymore, the fight is Frodo's, they have seen it too" He said motioning to Lord Elrond and Gandalf. "If we try to interfere the situation will become worse by our intervention, now we must watch and wait."  
  
"If we do nothing, when the time comes, Frodo may not be able to ask for our help." Legolas whispered  
  
"Let us hope then that that time never comes" Aragorn answered, turning away he opened the door and entered the main hall, the warm air rushing in to him, firelight flickering on to the faces of the Hobbits as they talked by the fire, their faces more animated than he has seen them for days, their voices hushed as they saw Aragorn walk toward them.  
  
"You should try to rest, especially you Sam." Aragorn knelt down looking in to their faces, Pippin looked away *still he feels guilty but Pippin will have to come later*, Sam was his main worry, the gardener was pale, dark circles etched into his skin, despite what he had told them something had happened last night, maybe, that he did not remember.  
  
"I will, I will it is just hard to sleep knowing that Mister Frodo is in danger."  
  
"Sam, Frodo is safe for now, he is resting as you should be. We are trying to understand what is happening, but until we do I need to ask you to take care of him." Aragorn said, reaching down he clasped Sam's shoulder in his hand and met his eyes. "He needs you, now more than ever, Sam, when he returns to the Shire, watch him, until he tells you what has happened there is little we can do. We all care about Frodo but now only Frodo can help himself."  
  
Standing slowly Aragorn looked in to their faces one more time, *For all of their ignorance of battle this war could not have been won without them*  
  
"Rest now" With those words Aragorn turned away and left the hall, his footsteps fading in to the darkness.  
  
Sam looked down to his hands, the skin was still unmarked, turning them over he felt two eyes watching him. He looked up to find Pippin staring at them.  
  
"Mister Pippin?"  
  
"Do they still hurt Sam? I'm sure it would hurt me if . that had happened to me."  
  
Sam looked down at his hands again, the smooth skin crinkled when he bent his fingers and smoothed when he opened them.  
  
"No, they don't, Mister Pip."  
  
Reaching over Pippin grabbed Sam's hand in his own and turned it over.  
  
"You know Sam, this should have happened to me, I should be punished..if it wasn't for me Frodo would still be safe and none of this would have happened to you."  
  
"Pip!" Merry grabbed Pippin and pulled him away. He had been watching the two talking and felt a sliver of fear run through him when Pippin spoke.  
  
"Mister Pippin, t'werent none o' your fault what happened to my hands, you couldn't have done anything bout."  
  
Pippin pulled away quickly from his cousins restraining arms, jumping up he turned to face Sam.  
  
"Not that, what happened last night.If I hadn't broken the Seeing Stone then you would never have."  
  
"Pippin that's enough!" Merry shouted, his dark eyes angry as he looked on his cousins face.  
  
"Wait a second, I don't understand what you saying Mister Pippin, nothing happened last night I just had a few nightmares is all, I think that with all the shock and everything." Sam looked from Merry to Pippin and back again, fear building in his mind. Like bubbles rising from underneath a deep lake, thoughts and memories started to come back to him.  
  
"Sam." Merry looked at the gardener, the blood began to drain from his face leaving it a ghostly white, his eyes went blank and his hands started to tremble.  
  
"Sam! Pippin go and get Gandalf and Elrond" Pippin turned to look at Merry.  
  
"What did I say?" Merry looked up to his cousin, blank fear and confusion were written over his features.  
  
"Pip now!" Merry screamed, Sam let out a terrified scream and collapsed. Turning Pippin ran for the far door and pounded on it, hearing footsteps coming he moved out of the way. The door opened and Gandalf looked out.  
  
"Peregrin, what is wrong?" Looking up she saw Merry by the fireside holding on to a limp Sam, whispering a low curse Gandalf turned and motioned to the elf Lord. Pippin watched as Gandalf and Lord Elrond hurried to Sam's side.  
  
"What did I say?" A slow tear slid down his face and fell to the floor, turning he heard a voice whisper in his ear  
  
*Sleep little one, your night is near*  
  
Pippin felt his eyelids grow heavy but turned to the far doors that led out to the gardens he saw a small shadow, moonlight fell on it's face for an instant, before sleep claimed him Pippin called to the shadow.  
  
"Frodo?" 


	17. We Never Request...

His eyes slammed open, the scream still echoing in his ears, his heart thudding he threw the covers off and climbed down the side of the bed feeling the warm stone underneath his feet. Trembling, his legs buckled him dropping him to the stone floor sending a jolt up his spine, his hand grasped the covers to steady himself, the fabric damp with sweat, his hands slipping on the slick material. Looking over through the open window he saw the moon brilliant in the clear sky above Gondor. Gripping the side of the bed frame he pulled himself upright, letting his legs settle underneath him, his eyes shifted to the mirror hanging on the wall. In it he saw a small figure dressed in a white nightshirt, the face thin and gaunt, deep sunken eyes glinting with fear, a sheen of sweat upon the brow. *I look more like one of the dead than one who escaped* he thought. Hands shaking he let go of the bed frame and began to stumble over to the huge doors leading out of his room to the hallway, his legs trembling with exertion *Another legacy of our quest in to Mordor, I wonder if Sam suffers so* Without warning the scream came again, dropping him to the floor, it rolled over him in a wave. The agony crippling, a detached terror rippling through his mind. "Sam!" he could feel the torment racing through his body, like the life being sucked from his limbs. "Sam no." Trembling on the floor his mind torn by the pain all thoughts of rescue fled in to the night.  
  
**************** Deep within the main citadel King Elessar lay in his bedchamber, the warm air flowing around him. Sighing softly he lay deeper within the folds of the bed coverings, deep violet sheets, embroidered with gold covered the vast expanse, large oaken posts at the four corners, thick velvet drapes to the sides, the same deep shade of violet closed around the bed enfolding him within it's embrace. Outside lay his future, his responsibility's and his friends. Since adulthood he had lived in the wilds, the wind and rain his only companions, the earth under his feet his bed. Now he was the King of Gondor and Arnor, he had brought peace to his people and all other inhabitants of Middle Earth, but still the Shadow lingered, within his home, within his Kingdom and within his heart. Could there be any escape. Seconds dragged in to minutes and seemed to drag in to hours as he lay enshrouded within his Velvet cocoon, the air shifting the curtains bringing vague distant sounds, even the raised voices seemed so far from now. His thoughts, drifting like the breeze, came back to Arwen. Their wedding was due to take place in one week, even as he lay there the group carrying her came ever closer to Gondor, his future and his past merging, but one thought would not be still, at the back of his mind he recalled Gandalf's warning.  
  
"Alone! Legolas, bring only Elrond.if Arwen follows, disaster could befall us all."  
  
A chill wrapped itself around his heart, Arwen would be in danger if she were here while the Shadow lingered who knew what would happen.who knew?  
  
"Gandalf"  
  
He whispered his name, he would talk to the wizard know what he knew before it could harm her.or Frodo.  
  
The future seemed so far away and so present, would one misstep ruin everything, one bad judgment could destroy countless lives. Isuilur's decision, made so long ago, was still affecting them now. The Ring was gone, Sauron faded, but evil still present, Frodo saw it, in his eyes he still lived within the Shadows. *I wonder if the world of the living seems as vague to Frodo as it does to me now* Thoughts drifted by but sleep was no closer, Legolas was right the shadow was still there, the urgency growing, spreading like water under stones, vague and intangible but there none the less. *Yet I still feel that we are missing something* he mused. Calming his thoughts he concentrated on sleep. Distantly he heard sounds moving his way, his eyes grew heavy, a deep sleep beckoned, the noises became insistent, demanding his attention. Opening his eyes the saw a figure standing before him, small and thin, delicate. Even as his eyes grew accustomed to the gloom of his shrouded bed his eyes met those of the creature before him and his heart went cold. Black eyes, sparkling with menace lay deep below hooded brows, the face thin and gaunt, skin pale to the point of perfection and lips twisted upwards in to a sneer of loathing for the Man it faced. All about it a feeling of ruin, a smell of decay permeated the air. The smile grew deeper as the background sounds grew stronger, footsteps. The creature leaned closer.  
  
"You. Will. Lose."  
  
Suddenly the door was hurled open and the curtains around the bed flung back. Looking down to the face of the King he saw the features white and shocked, hands gripping the sheets until the knuckles were white.  
  
"He was here Legolas.here."  
  
"He?"  
  
"By the Valar I swear it is Him, Sauron himself stood before me."  
  
"Aragorn, that is not possible he cannot take form yet, it could not be him."  
  
"Legolas, it was not his form I saw."  
  
"Who else then?"  
  
"Legolas I saw Sauron, but not his body."  
  
"Then how can you be sure"?  
  
"It was Frodo I saw, but Sauron I felt"  
  
"Frodo.come Aragorn, what you have told me is ill news, I came to fetch you"  
  
"Fetch me, why?"  
  
"Sam, He has slipped back, he has stopped screaming but Lord Elrond is unable to wake him, and we have not been able to find Frodo"  
  
At those words Aragorn climbed up from the bed, looked back. His eyes haunted he turned back to Legolas. The Elf's normal composure was gone, a trace of worry lay upon his brow, his eyes dark and hard to read.  
  
"Now I think we begin to see the real purpose of Sauron, How is Pippin?"  
  
Aragorn turned back to elf, still standing by the bed.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The elf bent down and picked up something from the edge of the bed where Frodo had stood.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Turning the elf came to his side.  
  
"What you saw was no ghost."  
  
Holding in his hand Legolas offered him a long dark hair, curled slightly.  
  
"Find him Legolas, I will see to Sam."  
  
The elf left the room swiftly leaving Aragorn alone to his thoughts. *Yes, now we begin to see.* Sighing deeply he left the room and headed for the main Citadel, the guards stood outside of his doors, unmoving. The maids scurrying around holding clean sheets in they're arms whispering down corridors. Gondor was not broken yet, but evil still haunted, how long before it started to infect his people?  
  
Frodo, Frodo was the key to this, somewhere a link was missing, a key, something they did not understand.  
  
*Until this is over, I will not have Arwen enter these gates, no danger will befall her while I stand*  
  
Walking past the guards the King of Gondor and Arnor walked in to the shadows.  
  
**********************  
  
Merry stood back while Gandalf held down Sam, the Hobbit had stopped screaming long minutes ago, his face tortured and his eyes squeezed shut as if trying to block out something.  
  
*What came over Pip? He knew that we shouldn't say anything to Sam but he still said it. Let him hide for now, when I get my hands on him he'll need the whole of Gondor to protect him, when Frodo hears.well that'll be it for Pip. If anything happens to him.*  
  
Turning away from the hideous sight he had to find out why Pippin had done it. Aragorn would be here soon and then he would want answers and lots of them. Walking to the back to the hall he saw the doors leading out to the gardens open.  
  
*They weren't open before*  
  
A chill seemed to settle on his spine, looking over by the doorway in to the antechamber where Gandalf had come running from when he had heard Sam's screams he saw a small huddled figure.  
  
*Pip! *  
  
Running over he lifted up the face and let out a blood-freezing scream.  
  
****************  
  
Almost prepared.  
  
My light is nearly ready.  
  
The time is almost here.  
  
The She Elf rides toward Gondor.  
  
Their undoing is almost upon them.  
  
Only a few left to deal with.  
  
They will all be crushed.  
  
***************  
  
A big thank you to everyone for sticking by me and my little story, I think I've been a bit to busy working on the plotline for my other one that I haven't updated as often as I should have. I am sorry. With all of the excellent stories out there being completed I didn't want mine to start butting in, so this has a little way to go yet. 


	18. This Is Too High A Price To Pay...

The sound carried through the chamber stopping Aragorn in the doorway, his eyes shifted from Sam lying unconscious by the fire with Elrond at his side. The elf staring toward the sound, Gandalf by the fire to the far corner, the firelight flickering on to the wall, Merry was backing away from something the look of terror still in his eyes. His eyes followed Merry's stare, hurrying toward the small bundle on the floor Aragorn reached down toward it. A hand landed on his shoulder jerking him away.  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
The wizard watched the bundle coldly, pulling Aragorn away from it.  
  
"Leave him, do not touch him."  
  
Shaking off the wizard's hand Aragorn stood up his eyes darting to Merry huddled over by the far wall, the small hobbit was trembling violently, his eyes never leaving the bundle by the wall. The face turned down where Merry had dropped it, hiding its features. Looking back to it he noticed that the hair was dark, near black, streaked through with silver, glinting in the firelight.  
  
"Gandalf."  
  
"That is not Pippin.I know."  
  
Looking back to him Aragorn searched the wizened face. Eyes dark and intense staring at the creature below them, trying to pierce its heart and mind with just a look, so it seemed. His long white hair, pushed away from his face, a face that seemed older, sadder, laden with something.guilt? Maybe it was guilt he saw in those deep lines creasing around his eyes. Reaching out he touched the wizard's arm, causing him to start, his eyes meeting Aragorn's.  
  
"Meriadoc, go to Lord Elrond, help him move Samwise away from here."  
  
Turning to him, Merry stared incredulously.  
  
"I'll not go anywhere till I know what's happened to Pip!"  
  
Something seemed to spark within the depths of Gandalf's eyes. Turning suddenly he strode over to the Hobbit, covering the distance in the blink of an eye. Reaching down he caught the hobbit's chin in his hand.  
  
"This is not the time to argue with me! Meriadoc, you have neither the skill or importance to hold you here now, you will only hinder us in what we have to do and you may end up another victim!"  
  
Aragorn stepped back at the violent outburst by the wizard, Merry's face had gone whiter and his hands against the wall, ready to run when Gandalf let go. A sudden movement caused Aragorn to look down, the bundle was shaking and small hissing sounds were issuing from within. They drew the attention of everyone within the room, Aragorn stepped back, a feeling growing inside. Gandalf let Merry go but the Hobbit did not flee, he rose to his feet and stared at the small fabric bundle the shook, his eyes like saucers, a remembrance of what he saw underneath the cloth coming back to him.  
  
"Merry, go now" Gandalf whispered, Merry didn't move except for his fests to clench tighter to the stone. "Merry!" Gandalf cried, gripping his shoulder and pushing him away toward Elrond who stood with several guards by Sam, the hobbit limp, his face twisted, moaning he began to struggle in the guard's arms. Elrond nodded to the guard who grasped Sam tighter and hurried out of the room, Elrond gripping Merry and pulled him out too, the guard holding the door looked to Aragorn.  
  
"Your Highness?"  
  
"Leave now, close the doors and do not open them under any circumstance, do you understand!"  
  
The guard's eyes flitted to the trembling bundle the sounds growing louder, turning in to a parody of laughter. The guard stepped back and turned to go.  
  
"Have the gates to the gardens shut and bolted"  
  
"Sire?"  
  
"The far doors leading in to gardens, I want them closed and blocked off."  
  
The guard's face twisted uncertainly.  
  
"But Sire, they are already closed, no one has been able to open them for years."  
  
Aragorn turned to the far wall, the large doors were closed, black iron fastenings bolted, no trace of light entered from underneath. Behind him the doors slammed shut, the sound of the bolts being drawn rumbled through the chamber. Looking over to Gandalf Aragorn saw the wizard grip his staff, left by the fire many hours ago, his knuckles whitened.  
  
"So you choose to lock yourselves in here with us all alone."  
  
The voice echoed around the chamber drawing Aragorn back to the figure, still leaning against the wall it looked more like a thick black shadow than a figure, but the voice Aragorn knew, knew well.  
  
"Do you really think that it is Wise?"  
  
The voice teased, sarcastic humour rippling through it, he had never heard that tone in his voice before; it was unsettling to say the least.  
  
"Where is Frodo?"  
  
To his own ears his voice seemed thin, hollow, not as rich or resounding as Frodo's as it echoed through the halls.  
  
"Here is here with us."  
  
Aragorn looked to Gandalf, the wizard's body was tensed watching the figure, his eyes piercing.  
  
"You cannot reach us old Man, you may as well save your strength, and the Valar will not restore you a second time I think."  
  
Amusement was high in Frodo's voice, mocking them. He knew something they could not even begin to guess at, otherwise why the games?  
  
"Why? Well, why not, I have little left to do but amuse myself with you pitiful mortals, alas the fun wanes.you are not as entertaining as I had thought, you offer me no challenge. I believed that I had found a group of creatures that could challenge me, after all you kept My Ring a secret for so long. But wait, it was not you was it, My Ring left your keeping long ago, only Frodo kept it from me. He has been a challenge to overcome, truly I have never met a will so strong as in him, a part of his allure wouldn't you say so?"  
  
Aragorn sprang forward his hand on the hilt of Andúril, his thoughts fiery as he prepared to cut this creature in half after what he had said. The creature before him stood up, cloak swept back to reveal the creature within.  
  
Frodo stood before him, pain and disorientation written over his features, skin white and covered with a sheen of sweat, luminous. His eyes wide and filled with fear, they were glassy, unfocused. Looking down Frodo reached out a hand, it was pale to the point of transparency, the floor showing through below.  
  
"Aragorn? .What is."  
  
Aragorn reached out, his rage forgotten as he tried to gather the Hobbit to him, protect him. Behind him Gandalf began to murmur, strange words, unfamiliar to him. As his hand touched the black cloak Frodo's eyes rolled back in their sockets, he let out a cry of pain and fell back against the wall, turned away from them. Gandalf moved in closer, gripped Aragorn's arm and pulled him back, struggling Aragorn turned back in time to see Frodo turn back to face them, the breath left his body in shock, Gandalf's arm tightened and he heard him hiss something low under his breath. Before them Frodo stood, but not the Frodo of a second ago, this was the one that Aragorn had seen only that afternoon, but the skin was now hollowed to his bones, shrunken to the point of emaciation, Lips blue as in death, the eyes a brilliant blue, shocking, not for their colour but for the emotions that hid behind them. A blank hunger shone out, greedy, dripping with malice and vengeance. In reality colder than the ice flows of the ancient land of Helcaraxë. The lips twisted upwards forming in to a cruel, mocking smile at the looks of horror on the faces of Aragorn and Gandalf.  
  
"You see, we are one.the only way to banish me is to kill the one you try to protect, and by doing that you will only bring us closer.he has signed himself over to me, offered me his soul in return that Samwise was saved."  
  
The two watched in horror as Sauron grew in confidence, laughing at their reeling emotions.  
  
"You cannot save him, he has done this of his own will."  
  
"Why would you want him after he destroyed the Ring?"  
  
Aragorn watched carefully, his thoughts reeling, he needed time to think, to take all of this in.  
  
"Want him? How can you ask such a question after knowing him.there is an innocence about him that I find.intriguing, sadly if left to you it will wear away, he will age, turning him in to another useless piece of flesh. The strain My Ring left him with has already begun to wear him away, if I could I would have waited until he had left this land, but time was short."  
  
The blue eyes became distant, looking through the walls, seeing but not seeing.  
  
"We are alike, the two of us, both hunger for something more.I for Power he for Peace, and yet My Ring has corrupted him a little, he feels the Power too, needs it, desires it, wants it."  
  
Horrified Aragorn turned the conversation away; the thought of Frodo as becoming like . this Thing was utterly repellent.  
  
"What of Pippin? Where does he feature in this tragic tale of yours?"  
  
The eyes blazed back at him, stumbling backwards he felt the stare pierce him, began to pull at him. The loathing was almost soul destroying.  
  
"Do not play games with me, Mortal. I tell you what I do because I know that it will repeat in your mind until it drives you mad, you know what I say is true and it tortures you. Peregrin is little more than a toy to play with, he amuses me. Where he is now? You need not concern yourselves with it, he will be found.when the time is right.and yet he plays a larger part than you realise."  
  
Sucking in a breath Aragorn met those eyes again.  
  
"Then there is a reason to this, not merely for the sake of your amusement are we treated so?"  
  
Laughing out loud, a sound that hurt his ears, Sauron looked over to Gandalf, whose silence had been puzzling him.  
  
"Well Wizard, have you nothing to say? No brave words with which to comfort the small creature you sent out to die? He does not blame you, you know.he blames he; he hates himself, his weakness.how does that make you feel Wizard? A creature you both swore to protect is suffering. The guilt must be crippling you."  
  
Laughing again he answered the thoughts in both of their heads.  
  
"He is beyond your aid now, he is with me, I will be protecting him, indeed he will be safer with me than he ever was with you.he is dear to me, his light comforting after so long in the dark, he will be with me as I take apart your world and reshape it in to my own. You cannot stop me now, indeed you will help me before this is over, you will help me and willingly so, you will not know it until too late."  
  
Aragorn felt cold settle in to his body, a deep sense of foreboding. Abruptly Gandalf's voice called out.  
  
"What of Samwise? Where is his part in this? He has already given Frodo to you, why continue his torture?"  
  
Sauron smiled coldly, his voice lowering become as cold as his eyes.  
  
"I need no more from Samwise, I enjoy his pain. He took my Light from Me, he took My Ring from Me, with his soul he will pay for that deed, By his death he will give me Frodo completely, Mind, Body and Soul, to do with as I please. A fitting gift I think for all of his crimes against Me."  
  
Aragorn looked away, pain and horror seeping through his cold limbs, soaking his mind.  
  
"Come now Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, the loss of one halfling is not cause for such despair."  
  
Feeling the anger rise in him again he shook off Gandalf's restraining arm and sprang toward Sauron, his hands closing about the fabric of the cloak, a cry from Frodo and the garment dropped to the floor.  
  
Empty.  
  
They were gone.  
  
Aragorn turned back to face Gandalf, the wizard's faced filled with pain and determination.  
  
"Come, Sam needs us now, by telling us a little of the future he has given us a way to prevent it."  
  
Gandalf turned toward the door, his bearing swift, clutching the staff tightly, and his body a silhouette surrounded by a fiery glow.  
  
"What of Frodo?"  
  
Gandalf stopped suddenly and turned back to Aragorn, his face became old again, the same look as when handed Frodo's clothing by the Hand of Sauron, the look of despair.  
  
"We can do nothing for Frodo now, he is beyond our aid."  
  
"I refuse to accept it! I will not leave him to Sauron."  
  
Gandalf moved closer, looked Aragorn in the eye, saw the stubborn glean in there; he would not abandon Frodo, not by his life.  
  
"By saving Samwise, we may give Frodo the ability to fight Sauron.but we must hurry."  
  
Aragorn strode after him, his mind recalling his thoughts earlier.  
  
"Gandalf, why would you not have Arwen here"  
  
He stopped again and turned, this time there was fire in his eyes, a fearsome sight. They had known each other for many years and Aragorn had never been afraid of him, yet fear now coursed in his veins as he took in the countenance of Gandalf the White.  
  
"That, I will not answer, for if I utter it, it may come true, and I would not bring that fate upon her or you.when the danger is passed I will tell you of my fear, but not before. Do not speak of it again."  
  
He turned away and lifting his staff toward the doors, Aragorn heard the bolts scrape back and the shouts of his men outside as they remembered his warning. The doors opened wide allowing a little light to enter the chamber. Ignoring the guards that fell back against the walls, Gandalf moved past, heading toward the small distant chamber where Samwise Gamgee lie in an uneasy state, Lord Elrond tending the Hobbit, Meriadoc standing by the window looking out in the night sky over Gondor, hoping for news of his cousin, regretting his angry thoughts earlier.  
  
Hanging his head King Elessar followed the Wizard and sent a prayer to whoever listened for those he loved.  
  
Outside the warm air drifted through the gardens and through the streets, unaware of the fears of men.  
  
***************************  
  
Another really big thank you to everyone who keeps reading this, I can honestly say that any Ideas about the ending I had are now long gone, so the magical mystery tour will be going on for a while and as your tour guide I can honestly say that I have no more of an idea about the places we will be visiting than you do, but I hope you enjoy it. Any responses of feedback you would like to leave are always welcome and highly appreciated. 


	19. Might As Well Take Me...

Dark, Warm, Carressing, Soothing, Whispering, Whispering, Whispering.  
  
Alone, Not alone, Fear, Dread.  
  
Dark, Cold, Angry, Red, Black, Dark.  
  
His voice is here again. I have done well. I will be rewarded. I am grateful. I am alone.  
  
He whispers now, All of the time, I am not alone now, Never alone, I am grateful, For what? Living? Yes, Master, I am grateful for living. I will be rewarded, I will have power.but I do not desire power. I will have strength.but I do not desire strength. I will have an army.but I do not want an army. I will destroy my enemys.Master.I do not desire enemys.  
  
He promises me many things, I need nor want any of them, I want to be free of this nightmare, For once this is my fault, A nightmare of my own making,  
  
But not just my nightmare.  
  
****************************************  
  
I burn Every breath I take scalds my throat, I didn't want this, I wanted to help, I am no warrior, I am no leader, I am here because of a promise, A promise I will hold true to till my death, For even in his I will not desert him, Or so I thought, How can I love the one who hurts me now? How can I protect him from himself? Even in all of the grand plans that were made, None ended like this. It wasn't his fault, There is no one to blame, Not even Him, Master? Why? Why after all we had been through? Why do this to me? I don't understand.  
  
*************************  
  
Whispering winds blew over Gondor, sliding through the streets of the White City. It's inhabitants continuing as normal, daily life continuing as if Evil itself did not walk with the step by step. High up in the cliff face overlooking the city the wind blew colder, it's tendrils caressing the thick curling locks that fell over a face so white and bleached of colour that it was a face made out of bone, through it gazed a light, brilliant, glowing shining as bright as any star in Arda, a star on earth. Set within that face were two eyes, dazzling, brilliant, the colour of Lapis Lazuli burning with an intensity that matched that of the spirit housed within. Those two eyes gazed down upon the city, a hunger wrapped within, desire, bitterness, pain and fear shone clear from within as they saw not the city of Minas Tirith bathed in moonlight but a stark desolation, rubble strewn across the greenlands, the river filled with the blood of the Gondorians as they roasted in the midday sun, bodies six foot high run through with steaks, only the first of many, but the most rewarding. It would not be long now, all would pay. A gently smile lightened the face, slowly twisting the pink lips in to an expression so viciously cruel that the moon seemed to hide itself behind a cloud to escape the sight. Those two eyes slipped away from the city and began to look North, for there many lands beyond the Shire His Master's army grouped, above the broken entrances to Morgoth's own fortress the gates had been cleared, deep below the armies multiplied, foes that had not seen light for many Ages gathered at the call of their Master. Angband was rebuilt, soon the armies would leave and they would win. Satnding up to his full height, Frodo Baggins of the Shire took one step toward the edge of the cliff face and threw himself over.  
  
***********************  
  
In the tall tower of the citadel Samwise Gamgee arched his back, and screamed.  
  
**********************  
  
Deep below in the cellars of Minas Tirith Peregrin Took opened his eyes and laughed, the blue light washed over him. The Eye continued on unblinking, watching, knowing.  
  
**********************  
  
On the steps to the tower King Elessar let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the floor.  
  
**********************  
  
The moon dipped further behind the cloud, afraid to see what new cruelty's were being played out under it's gaze.  
  
  
  
An amazingly large thankyou to everyone for sticking by me. A lot has happened since I posted the last chapter but I needed to say that I am sorry, the updates will be more regular now and a hope that you are still enjoying my little story. Thankyou  
  
Melody. 


	20. The Tower Grows In To The Night...

Sunlight spread over the grasslands of Gondor spreading dark shadows behind the soldiers as they searched through the grass. Two solemn grey eyes watched them from above.  
  
"They will not find him."  
  
Aragorn sighed softly.  
  
"They will not find him because he is not dead, Peregrin is not dead."  
  
Aragorn turned to face the Elf Lord, pain seizing through his temples making him wince.  
  
"How can you tell, there is no understanding of what Sauron would do to him."  
  
"No, but Sauron does not have full control over Frodo yet, it is Frodo's body, he needs some compliance from Frodo to do anything. He would not be able to force Frodo to murder his cousin."  
  
Aragorn sighed again and turned back to the window.  
  
"If he is not dead then where is he? There are no hidden caves or places he could hide Pippin within Gondor's boundary's and Mordor and Rohan are both too far."  
  
Feeling the pain seize him again Aragorn moved away from the window and slumped in the small chair next to Sam's bed. In it the small hobbit lay unconscious, his eyes moving rapidly under their lids, hair soaked with sweat. All night Sam had tossed and cried out, at dawns break he finally calmed himself and lay still. Rubbing his temples he allowed his mind to wander back to the strange events of last night. The sensations he could remember were of falling and claustrophobia, being smothered. Feeling a touch on his arm he jumped to face Elrond, the elf's face showed concern, exhaustion lined his eyes and Aragorn could believe again the extraordinary length of the Elder's life.  
  
"Aragorn you were shaking. Do you remember any more?"  
  
He had woken to find Gandalf and Elrond standing over him, concern bright in both their eyes. They had spent some time questioning him about the events of the night before. Although he knew that there was more lying beneath the surface he did not want to disturb his thoughts yet, the time would come.  
  
*Perhaps I fear the knowledge that would bring this situation to an end, but the lake seems undisturbed it would be wise not to rouse the Keeper just yet, if anything were to help it will be remembered. *  
  
"No, I know there is more, but now is not the right time."  
  
Seeing the elf nod he turned back to Sam's bedside and pushed the hair away from the hobbit's face, his skin felt like liquid fire under his hand, pulling away sharply he turned to Elrond.  
  
"How long has he been this way?"  
  
"Ever since the time you were carried in."  
  
Lifting a small cloth he dipped it in to a pitcher of water and began to bathe the hobbit's face. Aragorn felt his mind begin to drift and his eyes to close.  
  
*The water is cool is it not? *  
  
*Yes, my Master*  
  
*We do not want to chill poor Samwise do we? *  
  
*No Master*  
  
*Change it. Build me a fire, Boil the water over it and wash his skin clean of its impurity's. Wash it until he is as pure as I am*  
  
*Yes, Master*  
  
Opening his eyes Aragorn picked up the cloth and dropped it in to the water, going to the door he called over one of the servants.  
  
"I need a fire lit, now"  
  
The girl looked nervously to the girl on her right, ducked her head and hurried off.  
  
"You!"  
  
The other girl looked up stunned at tone of his voice.  
  
"You, I want the bathing tub brought here now!"  
  
"Y..Yes, Your Highness"  
  
The girl ran quickly after her friend, Aragorn turned to face Elrond who stood framed against the light, watching him.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
The Elf Lord did not answer.  
  
"I asked you a question!"  
  
Silence greeted him, feeling his blood boil; King Elessar wrapped his hand around the smooth pommel of his sword and with one swift move had it balancing against the Elf's neck.  
  
"Will you cut my throat if I do not answer you in the way you wish?"  
  
Pressing it closer Aragorn leaned toward him.  
  
"I may yet."  
  
*******************************  
  
The wind was cool against his skin, caressing his hair away from his face. Allowing himself a moment's peace he closed his eyes, the air around him glowed with peace, all trace of war had at last begun to fade from the soil, even the Men he now walked with did not disturb he tranquillity with the blackness of their task. Feeling the breeze wash over him again he turned back toward the city. There was a shadow lying deep beneath the earth, slowly he watched as it seeped in to the field, like blood clogging the soil drowning the plants that grew, one by one they shrivelled and died.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Snapping his eyes open Legolas looked down in to the concerned eyes of Gimli.  
  
"My friend you were shaking, is there something wrong?"  
  
Reaching down Legolas lay his hand over the Dwarf's shoulder and looked behind him. The white city still shone in the light, the flags flying again, there was no shadow and no despair.  
  
"Come now, our search here is over, there are no hidden bodies in this field. Pippin lives."  
  
Gimli's sharp eyes closed in agreement, together they made their way back to the city gates but one sight stopped Legolas in his stride. Hiding close to the city walls, in full sunlight, lay a small plant, withered and broken, next to it lie another and another and another for as far as the eye could see. Bending down he snapped the plant's stem in two and out of it flowed a liquid, not clear or green as was natural but red, blood itself ran freely from the plants stem, running over his fingers and staining his clothes. Dropping the plant with a cry of horror he pressed down in to the earth with his fingers. Liquid pooled around them. Standing up he let out a cry, Gimli fell back on to the path. The Men of Gondor ran toward the cry, many fell to their knees and prayed to their God's. For around the city walls blood saturated the ground, and it was spreading. 


	21. The Power Pumps Fortessimo...

"Be careful, if there is anything down here we will not wish to alert it to our presence."  
  
"It! We're not talking about an IT, its Pip were talkin about"  
  
"Hush, keep your voice down!"  
  
Moving along cautiously Merry let his fingers trail across the cold stonewalls, it had been *his* bright idea after all to come traipsing down in to the lower levels looking for his cousin. *They might call us at any second, saying they've found him* *Don't think that* *Why not? It's probably true, First Sam then Pip then Aragorn.who knows who'll be next*  
  
"Shush"  
  
Merry heard the whisper just before walking in to the back of the old wizard.  
  
"Meriadoc I think some of your cousin's clumsiness is rubbing off on you!"  
  
Looking forward in the dark Merry could just make out the bright eyes of Gandalf the White staring at him keenly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't feel you stop"  
  
"Well I certainly felt you stop"  
  
Sighing softly Gandalf turned around to peer down the main corridor that lead of in to the labyrinth that made up the cellars, dungeons and vast libraries of Minas Tirith. Down here some of the most precious and ancient writings of old were stored, along with some more dangerous items.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Looking down Gandalf met Merry's look, his eyes were still innocent despite the war that they had seen and the shadows they had passed in to. *Something they all have in common* he mused.  
  
"Nothing, I am trying to decide which direction to take first, it will take many hours the scour these rooms, I am trying to make out which way would save us the most time and."  
  
"Stop, did you see that?"  
  
Standing suddenly Gandalf turned to where Merry's finger pointed. In the murk and gloom he could see little. Turning back to Merry he saw it. A pale blue shimmer glanced out from under one of the doors in the distance, fading and reappearing, glowing.  
  
"I believe we have may have found something."  
  
Grasping his staff tighter Gandalf started toward the light, feeling his spirits buoy with every passing step. He had only a few doors left before he would reach the main door when suddenly feeling very alone he turned around. Outlined against the dim light from above Merry stood where he had left him.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"Don't go down there."  
  
"Merry.?"  
  
"Please, come back."  
  
"Merry what is."  
  
"Gandalf!"  
  
Merry's shout echoed through the still halls. Feeling ice slide down his spine Gandalf the White made to turn around but fear held him in place.  
  
"Gandalf we have to leave now!"  
  
Despite everything his feet would not move,  
  
"Gandalf NOW!"  
  
Seeing the wizard stand still Merry let out a whimper and turned and ran up the stairs, his feet thudding on the worn stone. Alone completely Gandalf felt the cold of the North settle around him, it froze his fingers and settled deep in to his bones, breathing out he could make out by the dim light his breath fog in the air. Gently a breath whispered past his ear playing with his hair, gripping his staff tighter Gandalf the white turned around. The sight before him took his breath away. Standing several paces in front of him stood Pippin, in his hands he held a large glass ball, the ball glowed and throbbed. Staring out of it was a large blue eyes wreathed in blue flame, the cold emanated from that. The air around the ball glittered with tiny frozen dust bits. The eye was not what turned Gandalf the White's heart to Ice. Looking down in to Pippin's eyes he saw they were white, blank, his mouth smiled but it was with cruelty not friendship.  
  
"Peregrin?"  
  
He felt shock run through him at the sound of the tremor in his voice.  
  
"Pippin?"  
  
Still he smiled coldly, not a hint of recognition gleamed out of those frozen eyes.  
  
"He cannot hear you!"  
  
At the sound of that voice Gandalf spun around.  
  
"I said he cannot hear you."  
  
Standing before him, blocking his way to the stairs stood the small figure of Frodo Baggins, one time Ringbearer. On his face was a cold smile, mocking, confident. His cheeks were warm and rosy, his eyes bright and clear, he looked no different from the day Gandalf had come back for the birthday party of Bilbo Baggins, as if the Ring had never happened.  
  
"But it did didn't it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Happen, the Ring did happen."  
  
Steeling himself Gandalf looked behind him, Pippin still stood there, the glass ball.no, not glass ball.Palantir, clutched in his hands.  
  
"Well done my old friend, you have managed to recognise one of the most recognisable items in all of Middle Earth, you wits are still sharp I see."  
  
Frodo's voice rang through the air, clear. He leaned comfortably against one of the heavy pillars, arms crossed and his smile broader then before.  
  
"What has happened here? How have you managed to corrupt him so easily, it is almost as if he is not here anymore."  
  
Frodo's head twitched, his eyes flicked down and back up again, meeting Gandalf's.  
  
"I have not corrupted him, I am showing him leadership, and Uncle Bilbo always said that Pippin needed a little leadership, someone to take care of him. Well, I am."  
  
"Not Peregrin, Frodo.I have never spoken to you Sauron, and until now I have had no desire to."  
  
"My dear Gandalf what are you talking about? I am Frodo. Sauron is resting at the moment, his little games are now about playing with other people's heads, you see we have come to an agreement, one that will profit both of us, but it seems, alas, poor Sauron is not what he used to be, all evil schemes and small ploys to annoy those who have hurt him. I plan something grander, something more worthy of him. It seems that joining the ranks of the undead shadow forces of Morgoth has reduced him, Again, to the rank of Lieutenant."  
  
Gandalf watched the creature in front of him as it continued to speak. He had seen the effect Sauron's spirit had on Frodo's body and voice. None of that was present, all that was there were the same features, mannerisms of a young innocent hobbit, whose only wish was to be loved.  
  
"You are right. Sauron is not here."  
  
The hobbit sighed sadly and walked toward the wizard, reached out a hand toward him and smiled.  
  
"Gandalf can I ask you something?"  
  
Reaching down Gandalf took Frodo's hand in his own, and felt the coldest blackest sensation race through his body, as he looked at Frodo again, he saw the imprint of Sauron, standing behind him, a tall black Lord leaning over Frodo. Almost protecting him. As consciousness raced passed him the last words he heard were Frodo's.  
  
"For one so wise as you are tell me, what in all of Arda made you believe me?"  
  
And then he laughed, a rich honest sound that echoed in the vaults.  
  
All of the time Peregrin Took stood and watched, a small tear sliding down his face before freezing on his cheek and the Eye pulsed stronger. 


	22. There Are No Pressures At This Height

The sword glinted in the bright sunlight, the deadly edge resting against Elrond's throat.  
  
"If you are so eager to kill me, why not do it?"  
  
Aragorn stood strong, his stance a fighting one, the muscles in his arm bulging through the rich clothes he wore. Straining forward he pushed Anduril tighter against the delicate skin. Looking deeper in to his eyes Elrond saw conflict, as if Aragorn were fighting with some deeper urge locked inside.  
  
*look at him, he stands proud under your sword, mocking your strength and superiority over him. He will not rest until he has Gondor as his own kingdom, now that we have been displaced he no longer sees a threat to the lives of his elves. He will seek to displace you and put the bitch Elf queen you want to marry in your place. He will destroy the race of Men, in the way he has always wished. The elves have been leaving these shores to regroup and build a great army that you could not overthrow. With your forces in disarray he will destroy you, forcing you in to servitude, making you in to the weaker race that he sees you as*  
  
"No."  
  
*Aragorn, you know I have never misled you thus far. Why would I start now? Now I am where I am I can help you, lead you, steer you clear of all those who would harm you. I can help you*  
  
"No, I do not need your help, I do not desire it"  
  
Elrond watched as Aragorn continued a conversation with the voice in his head. It was as Gandalf had feared, when Aragorn had come in to contact with Sauron through the Palantir somehow it had weakened Aragorn without him knowing it, leaving him open to assault.  
  
*Look at him Aragorn, would you have him as your leader? Your King? Your Sovereign?*  
  
Aragorn's eyes brightened then and in one swift move he re-sheathed his sword and looking in to the eyes of Lord Elrond he spoke clearly for his friend and the voice to hear.  
  
"I would gladly have him as my leader, my King and my Sovereign at any time."  
  
Reaching out Elrond grasped Aragorn's hand.  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
Smiling he turned away,  
  
"How is our patient?"  
  
At that moment one of the servants walked in, her arms full with wood, without making a sound she hurried over to the fireplace and dropped the wood in to the grate and began arranging it. Feeling his blood run cooler Aragorn stepped over to the girl, who quickly moved away. "Forgive me, I did not mean to speak so sharply to you. Thankyou." The girl looked up to meet his eyes, and turned away quickly. "Will ye still be needing the fire lit Sire?"  
  
"Thankyou, but no . I will light it later."  
  
Ducking her head she hurried out of the room, meeting the other girl on the way up, struggling with a large copper bath.  
  
"Abbeth, Don't hurry about it, I think the pain of the last days has worn his temper short a little."  
  
Sighing as she put the tub down Abbeth looked toward her friend.  
  
"Well, if that is all it is going to take for us to feel the brunt of his temper, life hasn't changed much since the old Master's time." **********************************************************  
  
Deep below the city Gandalf felt life return to his limbs, sitting cross legged in front of him of the floor sat Frodo, looking up at him with a curious expression written on his face.  
  
"So many thoughts locked away in so small a place, however do you keep them in order?"  
  
Reaching up he brushed his hand across his head, the throbbing filling his skull like the pounding of drums.  
  
"But, then you are more talented that we, aren't you? You managed to stop us before we could do any real damage to the natural order of things."  
  
"You say We"  
  
Frodo stopped and tilted his head to one side quizzically, standing suddenly he looked deep in to Gandalf's eyes. For seconds there was nought but silence, and those eyes.  
  
*what is he looking for?*  
  
Smiling Frodo moved away and sat back down again.  
  
"My dear Gandalf I look for nothing from you, I already have the knowledge that I need, I am sorry I suddenly feel the need to."  
  
A whimper from the corner stopped Frodo mid sentence. Huddled in the corner clutching a large glass ball was Pippin, his face a blue hue where the light from the ball reflected. In it the large Blue Eye glowed out, fixed on Gandalf. Looking over to Frodo Gandalf saw something in his eyes, a glimmer of his own nature and temperament. Taking the second for his own Gandalf sprung out of the chair and hurried over to Pippin's side, knocking the ball from his hands he swept Pippin up and head for the door. Pip clutched tightly to Gandalf's robes burying his head in their thick folds. Brushing his hands through his hair Gandalf did his best to comfort him. *He is freezing* he thought in horror. Up ahead the stairwell glimmered with a murky light, marking the way out for them. As they drew closer, Gandalf's feet clattering as they hit the flagstones, he saw the light flicker and die. The stairwell become a liquid black space which writhed and moved. Pippin let out a scream and scrambled to get away.  
  
"You won't escape that way my old Friend"  
  
Stopping he clutched tight to Pippin who was trying desperately to get away from the protection he offered, eyeing the portal before him he saw it flex and move, almost as if it were trying to become something. As the movement grew in intensity Pippin let out one final scream and broke away, running in any direction just to get away. Feeling the air grow cold and dry Gandalf tried to get his body to move away, run as Pippin had, but no matter how hard he pushed, his limbs would not answer and stayed glued to the spot.  
  
"If I were you, I would not stand there for too long, you are to tempting for them not to notice you"  
  
The voice came from behind him, Frodo's voice, feeling something akin to hatred Gandalf fought to remind himself that this was not Frodo, he was not speaking, it was Sauron and Sauron alone.  
  
"Gandalf? Are you listening to me? You may have fallen in to shadow once but this time you may not be able to find your way out again."  
  
Hearing those words he remembered hearing something similar spoken to him only days ago, but by someone else? Suddenly the air seemed to freeze around him and time drag to a stop. Looking closer to the doorway Gandalf watched the rippling darkness grow thick and slow. It began to make something, a face. A beautiful but sad face, who's eyes were large and pleading, whispering words he could not hear Gandalf felt his blood freeze in his body. The face melted away to reveal another, equally as tragic and sorrowful and then that too melted to become another and another and another until they melted in to one larger face. That face held no sorrow or pity. The eyes were large and cold, malevolence shone out, sheer wickedness and cruelty and Gandalf knew that this was the face of the one who had condemned those others to suffering and torture.  
  
"See Gandalf, see. See him and welcome him.Master"  
  
Before terror could truly grip him Gandalf knew him, and knew him in all of his guises.  
  
"Morgoth" 


	23. A Certain Style Is Coming Back

Throughout the city the news ran like wildfire, Minas Tirith was drowning in blood. Women gathered their children and hid in their houses, guards searched the small places hidden within for sign of the curse. All the while there was no news from the King, no announcement to calm the people, no statement of promised vengeance. Many gathered their belongings and began to pack them on the carts and in to sacks to carry away, praying that the evil would not follow them.  
  
In the fields below Legolas led the remains of Gondor's army, surveying the ground, searching for any sign of the source, as the afternoon drew on the blood became thicker and began to trickle down the fields towards the Anduin. The stones of the city remained white and untouched, a fact that puzzled the Elf, tracing his fingers over the smooth stone he closed his eyes and allowed his consciousness to fade away. The stones were cool and resonated with nothing but purity but the closer to the earth he went he began to feel something, almost indefinable. Opening his eyes he looked at his hands expecting to see blood covering them, but they were clean, unsullied. Reeling with shock Legolas reached over to one of the guards, he caught the man's arm. As his hand brushed against the weathered skin of the man's arm he let out a cry of shock.  
  
"Your hand!"  
  
Legolas recoiled and looked at his hand, there were no marks on it and no blood covered it.  
  
"It is as cold as the tomb."  
  
Reaching it up to his face he brushed his fingers across his skin. They felt like marble, a deep cold coming from them. Closing his eyes he recognised the feeling as the one he had felt from the stone, no foreboding or evil just cold. Shivering he motioned or the men to follow him. This evil was older then they knew, expected, planned for even. The wheels for these deeds had been set in motion an age ago. Suddenly some things were becoming clear.  
  
******************************  
  
The air was icy, the stones now covered in frost. Shivering he listened to the chilling sounds coming from the stairwell. *I should move, warn Aragorn, tell them what has happened* The only thing that moved were his eyes looking down in to the stairwell, the light faded and became night. High above his head the cobwebs were thick, laced with ice, glittering in the dull torch light. Every second seemed to stray in to minutes and then in to hours. How long he had waited here after running from Gandalf he couldn't remember. *Pip is down there. I know it, Frodo too* The questions that had haunted him for hours returned. Where did Frodo come in to this? Bending his thoughts he fought to remember his cousin as he had been before the Ring. The smile had been light where darkness now haunted.  
  
"He would look to the East, not like he were looking at anything real but something that weren't there. When the Black Riders were near it was like he leaned toward 'em, like he wanted to be caught. It was the Ring, but then it stopped being Mister Frodo and it was just the Ring."  
  
Perhaps Sam had seen something that they hadn't recognised. The Ring.  
  
"It stopped being Mister Frodo and it was just the Ring"  
  
"Mister Frodo.just the Ring"  
  
"Just the Ring"  
  
Merry felt his heart pound. Climbing to his feet he ran toward the stairway, that was it, Aragorn would know what to do, it wasn't Frodo anymore, it was just the Ring!  
  
As the sound of the hobbit's feet echoed in the now empty corridor the silence began to seep through the stones from the cellar, the straw on the floor rotted and was frozen, the silence stifled the torches, one by one going out and leaving to darkness. Out of the stairwell voices began to chitter and murmur, small cries echoed screams rose and fell, High above the light cobwebs began to constrict as the air became tighter the voices rising to a crescendo and dying in to nothing, until they shattered, tiny shards of glittering ice fell in silence to hit the floor with the sound of a hammer strike. As the noise faded the sounds began again, louder, faster until they filled the air and began to spill through the cracks in to the next rooms, leaving the shards sparkling in the gloom.  
  
I would like to apologise to everyone for taking many months to write this chapter, but a lot has been happening and I managed to build myself in to my own private Helm's Deep which I am only just beginning to find my way out of. I want to wish everyone a great xmas and new Year and if you haven't already GO AND SEE THE TWO TOWERS!!!! 


	24. Now I'm bound by the life you left behin...

Oh Boy have I been Bad!! This is nearly. six and a half months now since the last update!!.I must admit this has been due to metal lock, I think I must have put the key somewhere and forgotten where, but I'm beginning to get somewhere. I add this chapter to try and keep some interest.I have been plotting and planning and NOW I know where I am again, so this should be fairly quick.or not ;) Take care, much love until next time! Mel.  
  
This is dedicated to VI, Hon, the reviews have reminded me that there is interest out there.thankyou for making me feel like I ought to finish what I started.X.  
  
********************  
  
Many hours had passed since Merry had burst in to the great chamber, with his words and the news Legolas brought things had began to become clear. Turning to the Faramir, Aragorn felt his heart grow cold at the thought of what was happening below their very feet.  
  
"Let them know, tell them to keep to their houses for the faster they leave this city the faster the evil will travel."  
  
Faramir, stood strongly despite his illness, the weakness in his body drained him and left him sensitive to the cold and evil seeped in to the fibres of the city he had grown up in. *How had this been here for so long for me to not to know, not to feel it.My father.*  
  
Aragorn's own thoughts echoed dully behind his cool words.  
  
*by keeping the Palantir here so long and in touch with Sauron, had he opened the gate for this to happen.has this been planned for longer than history itself?*  
  
All of his fears lined the pit of his stomach, for once there was no army he could muster and not sword to fight with.  
  
Opening his eyes Frodo took in the sights before him, the large green door of Bag End standing proud before him, the sky above blue, the flowers every shade of the rainbow, all lovingly tended the air warm, smelling sweetly, behind him in the green fields small hobbit lads and lasses played their games, oblivious the the evil that not long ago had threatened to destroy their lives. Smiling he stepped up to the door and pushed it open, the warmth and woody smell of his home welcoming him back.  
  
*After everything we have been through Sam, we always said we would make it home, and we have. Nothing has changed, I think I can start to live again.here in my home*  
  
Stepping over the threshold he began to walk in to the hall when something glittered on the floor, drawing his eye downward.  
  
A small gold ring  
  
Lying as if it had been dropped by some careless hobbit.  
  
"hmmm, I don't remember leaving this behind."  
  
Bending down Frodo clasped the Ring and straightening he looked at it, something tugged at his mind, the heavy weight, the even curve of the edges.  
  
"I don't remember Bilbo having you.I'll just keep you until he comes back, I wouldn't want to lose you now would I."  
  
Feeling his heart begin to thud Frodo took off the chain around his neck, threading the gold Ring on to it he tied it back, the weight felt familiar, but still his heart beat faster, uneven, his skin tightened. Reaching out to steady himself Frodo felt a cold wind on his legs, pushing itself through his hair, cold claws raking across his skin, turning his blood to ice.  
  
Swallowing he turned, and looked up.  
  
And Screamed.  
  
Locked away in a prison of darkness and cold, Gandalf felt the air tremor and the bonds that held him loosen.  
  
For a second the vision before him flickered, the ice melted and there was nothing but the stones and his own being to hold him in place. The reprieve lasted for a mere second before the world returned to it's ice and cold, the feeling of the void.  
  
How long he had been left here he didn't know, his mind cold, ravaged.  
  
Morgoth.  
  
The name rang like a death knell.  
  
*Frodo is the key, we were right about that.but we were wrong about everything else.I never suspected.*  
  
The true horror of their situation had barely begun to sink in, all of the truths they had held were lies, history was a sham, a well constructed plan.even the Valar, in their wisdom had not seen through the most elaborate scheme ever conceived.  
  
*There is a way to end this, I need to speak to Frodo, if we do nothing we deserve the fate that is being written for us.*  
  
The voices around him had gone quiet, listening to his thoughts, they took their turns in laughing and crying, screaming for mercy. The one voice that led the rest was that of Frodo Baggins, a tortured scream that played endlessly, renting Gandalf apart, what he saw he knew now was Frodo's body, no longer governed by the laws of mortality, the spirit that dwelt within was Sauron's.  
  
*I hope Elessar see this before the end.this may be the only chance we have.*  
  
as the silence descended, the voices of the imprisoned began again. 


End file.
